


Brujas, Tamers & Monstruos Digitales

by MaskedMaverick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably Lumity, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMaverick/pseuds/MaskedMaverick
Summary: Luz Noceda es una chica que a amado la franquicia de Digimon desde que tiene memoria, pero todo cambia para ella el dia en que descubre que los Digimon son más que reales, y ahora ella y su compañera Luzura deben descubrir los secretos del misterioso continente Tera.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Tormenta

La campana de salida ya había sonado hace unos minutos, y los estudiantes que no tenían actividades extracurriculares o clubes a los cuales asistir se estaban retirando de la escuela por última vez antes de que empezara el verano, todos a excepción de una joven afrolatina que se encontraba en la oficina del director, esta tenía la cabeza baja mientras el hombre le hablaba.

“No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho otra vez, ya habíamos tenido con anterioridad esta discusión Luz, no puedes seguir saltándote clases solo por este estúpido juguete” El hombre tenía en sus manos un pequeño aparato electrónico, un pequeño rectángulo de color azul grisáceo con una pequeña pantalla, mientras hablaba movía el aparato de un lado a otro y Luz no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, al menos hasta que la puerta detrás de ella se abrió. Una mujer latina cuyos rasgos se reflejaban muy bien en la joven entro al despacho “Lamento mucho la tardanza” dijo con un tono serio y directo, Luz volvió a mirar el suelo ahora más preocupada que antes, aunque los pequeños pitidos del aparato le hacían levantar la cabeza un poco para verlo.

“Discúlpeme a mí por haber tenido que llamarla otra vez, señora Noceda” el hombre dejo el aparato en su escritorio, y extendió su mano hacia la recién llegada para saludar, la mujer respondió amablemente al gesto y ambos pasaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos.

El viaje de vuelta a casa se estaba haciendo largo para Luz, su teléfono no era un reemplazo para el vacío que sentía en sus manos. “Luz” la mujer mayor hablo para llamarle la atención, pero en vez de haber molestia en su voz, sonaba calmada, y Luz alzo la mirada para ver a su madre mientras esta conducía. “Quiero que lo entiendas mija, el director Hal no es hombre malo, solo se preocupa porque tu desempeño académico ha bajado mucho este semestre, y la verdad es que yo también me preocupo por eso” Camila hablo sin apartar la vista del camino.

“¿Por eso me enviaran a la escuela de verano?” Luz respondió, agachando la cabeza un poco, no era muy buena en la escuela y le costaba mucho poner atención, por lo que la idea de tener que pasar todo el verano en otro salón de clases no era de su agrado.

“Era eso o el campamento de verano, y si fueras allí, no podrías haber tenido esto” Camila alcanzo con su mano izquierda su bolso, y al registrarlo sin apartar la vista del camino termino sacando ese pequeño aparato que Luz había jurado se había quedado en la oficina del director. “Logre convencer al director de que me lo devolviera” Los ojos de la adolescente se iluminaron como estrellas y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a tomarlo su madre lo aparto “No no no, hay condiciones aquí” la sonrisa de Luz se borró apenas escucho esas palabras “Primero que nada, solo podrás usarlo cuando estés en casa y todas tus tareas estén hechas, segundo, todos tus quehaceres de la casa deben estar también hechos antes de que lo puedas usar” todo esto lo había dicho con un tono más estricto, indicando que hablaba completamente en serio.

Luz estaba a punto de protestar, pero dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, se rindió “Esta bien mami, pero ¿puedo recuperar ya a Luzura? Estoy segura de que me extraña mucho” la joven extendió sus manos debajo de la de su madre, se le notaba incluso preocupada “¿Por favor?” soltó en la voz más inocente que pudo.

Justo en ese momento estaban llegando a su pequeña casa cerca de las orillas del bosque, Camila dejo salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras colocaba el aparato en las manos de su hija “Pero” Tomo la mano de Luz con firmeza “Tienes también que prometerme que trataras de conseguir amigos reales en la escuela de verano” miro a su hija directo a los ojos con genuina preocupación en ellos.

Luz la miro fijamente por unos segundos sin saber que responder, pero no apartaba la vista de los ojos de su madre, del mismo color que los de ella y con unas grandes ojeras por sus horarios de trabajo, y finalmente tomo aire y cerró los ojos, cuando lo dejo salir y la volvió a ver lo hizo con decisión en ellos “Esta bien mami, prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, y este verano tendré tantos amigos que no podrás contarlos con ambas manos” Una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de su madre con ambas suyas “Es una promesa de las Noceda”.

Camila no pudo evitar sonreír que la misma forma que su hija, pero mucho más agotada “Una promesa Noceda” respondió, y dejando el pequeño juguete en las manos de Luz se dispuso a salir del auto “Vamos mija, ayúdame a preparar todo para la cena porque esta noche tendré un doble turno”.

Luz sujeto el pequeño aparato emocionada y de un salto salió del auto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado mientras presionaba unos pequeños botones junto a la pantalla de este. La pantalla se encendió a los pocos segundos y en ella se dibujaba una pequeña criatura de pixeles, esta parecía estar dormida “¡Luzura! ¿Estás bien?” los pixeles en la pantalla se sacudieron un poco, y la criatura hizo un movimiento como si se despertara sorprendida y mirara a todos lados antes de enfocarse al frente, un pequeño pitido pareció contestar su pregunta “Lamento mucho haberte dejado tanto tiempo, el director Hal me volvió a llamar la atención por saltarme química” Luz hablaba con culpa en su voz, pero no era seguro si se era por saltarse clases o por no haber visto a su pequeña mascota virtual por unas horas. Nuevamente sus palabras fueron respondidas por otro pitido del aparato, eran señales muy sencillas de comunicación, pero Luz estaba segura de que podía entender lo que significaban.

El fin de semana paso rápido, más rápido de lo que a Luz le hubiera gustado pues significaba que apenas levantarse comenzaría la escuela de verano, había tenido planeado tratar de ir al centro del pueblo a ver si encontraba oponentes para Luzura durante el verano, pero ahora eso no se podría hacer. Y por si fuera poco, una tormenta había estado cayendo desde esa mañana, por lo que estaba encerrada en casa sin nada más que su computadora, pues a esa hora Luzura dormía como un ladrillo “¿Porque siempre eliges los horarios en los que estoy libre para dormir?” le dijo a su aparato como si esperara una respuesta.

Un pequeño toqueteo en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad “Mija, será mejor que desconectes todo por unas horas, parece ser que la tormenta pronto se volverá eléctrica y dudo mucho que quieras perder otra computadora” Camila hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta “Me necesitan otra vez en el hospital, asi que por favor asegúrate de cerrar bien todo y lávate los dientes antes de acostarte, ¡te quiero!” luego de decir eso se comenzó a alejar hacia el piso de abajo.

Luz rápidamente apago y desconecto su computadora del enchufe eléctrico, y con la misma velocidad se apuró a salir de su cuarto, alcanzando a su madre justo antes de que saliera y abrazándola con fuerza “¡Mami! ¡Olvidas algo!” dijo antes de sonreírle y lanzarse a darle un beso en la mejilla “Cuídate mucho por favor, yo también te quiero” Camila se agacho un poco y abrazo a su pequeña, probablemente no la entendía la mayoría del tiempo, pero si estaba segura de algo era del fuerte amor que existía entre ambas y era su tesoro más preciado en el mundo.

Tal y como su madre había dicho, la tormenta eléctrica había comenzado poco después de que esta se fue al trabajo, Luz tenía puestos unos audífonos para con música para tratar de no escuchar los relámpagos que no paraban de estallar en el cielo, ella incluso podría jurar que eran como esas peleas de un anime en el que los personajes luchaban en las nubes, ‘sería tan genial verlo’ pensó y rio para sí misma. En eso la pequeña pantalla del aparato sobre su escritorio comenzó a parpadear, y aunque no lo podía escuchar, Luz sabía que también hacia sus clásicos pitidos “¿Ya estas despierta Luzura?” volteando a ver el pequeño reloj en su pared, noto que pronto seria hora de acostarse, suspiro porque sabía lo que pasaría ahora, “Supongo que a mamá no le molestara que la reciba despierta, ¿No crees?” Apenas tomo el aparato y lo miró fijamente, noto algo raro.

Los pixeles se movían en un patrón que le era totalmente desconocido, era como si la criatura adentro se moviera de un lado a otro como un animal en pánico, Luz estaba sorprendida por este comportamiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un ruido en el piso de abajo llamo su atención, seguido por el fuerte estruendo de un relámpago que apago las luces de toda la casa.

La adolescente casi deja salir un grito, pero logro que solo se quedara en un pequeño susto “¡¿Mami?!” grito desde su habitación, no hubo respuesta. Poco a poco se acercó a su puerta y la abrió para ver ese pasillo totalmente oscurecido, al menos hasta las escaleras donde se podía ver un tenue brillo “¡¿Mami?! ¡¿Has vuelto tan rápido?!” volvió a gritar, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Un pequeño pitido la hizo volver a voltear hacia su escritorio, la pantalla del aparato parpadeaba y de este salía ruido como si fuera una alarma “¿Luzura? ¿Qué quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos? ¡No podemos salir en una tormenta asi, además si nos vamos mamá me castigara todo el verano y tu terminaras en alguna venta de cochera en las ofertas de 50 centavos!” la adolescente le dijo con una voz firme al pequeño aparato, cualquiera diría que estaba loca por hablarle asi a un juguete, pero este de hecho comenzó a hacer ruidos como si le estuviera respondiendo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir respondiendo, la pantalla del teléfono de Luz se ilumino, y comenzó a hacer ruido como si estuvieran llamándola, pero en este solo aparecían símbolos, primero los predeterminados de todo teléfono pero que poco a poco pasaron a convertirse en letras extrañas que esta no entendía, las cosas se pusieron aún más raras cuando la pantalla de su computadora se encendió por si sola y comenzó a mostrar símbolos parecidos, esto era imposible pues estaba desconectada de la corriente eléctrica y se veía el cable en el suelo.

La latina se quedó en shock mirando todo esto con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que el sonido de otro relámpago la devolvió a la realidad “Sabes que creo que tienes razón Luzura” sin decir más corrió a ponerse sus zapatos, aun con el pánico del momento no estaba dispuesta a salir a la lluvia descalza, de camino a la puerta tomo su teléfono y por supuesto, a Luzura.

Al avanzar con toda prisa al piso de abajo, noto como todos los aparatos eléctricos parecían volverse locos, se encendían y apagaban sin control, el teléfono de la cocina sonaba sin parar casi como una melodía sincronizada con el suyo en su bolsillo, cuando esta paso por la sala antes de llegar a la puerta principal, algo en el extremo de su campo visual le llamo la atención le llamo la atención lo suficiente para hacerla regresar a ver de qué se trataba. La televisión estaba encendida, y a diferencia de todos los demás aparatos esta solo mostraba estática, en ese momento una especie de símbolo enorme se dibujó en la pantalla, y seguido de un fuerte destello que cegó a la latina, y el resto de la casa volvió a calmarse.

Luz abrió los ojos lentamente y bajo los brazos de su posición defensiva, los destellos en estos volvían a desaparecer poco a poco en lo que volvía a adaptarse a la oscuridad “¿Q...Que acaba de pasar?” dijo mirando para todos lados, todo se había detenido a excepción de la pantalla de televisión que aún seguía mostrando estática. El tenue brillo que esta emitía le dejo ver a Luz que ya no estaba sola en casa.

Frente a ella, en la poca oscuridad de las pareces pudo notar algo moviéndose, unas enormes y peludas patas se movían a toda velocidad por las pareces, y entonces los vio, nueve grandes y verdes ojos fijados sobre ella, entonces otro relámpago golpeo a la distancia y pudo ver a esa araña gigante directo a la cara, Luz esta vez no pudo contener el grito de terror cuando este monstruo se le lanzo encima, y en un movimiento instintivo de defensa volvió a poner las manos al frente para protegerse, pero en estas sujetaba su pequeño aparato electrónico. Antes de que la monstruosa araña lograra tocarla, una fuerte descarga eléctrica salió del aparato, lo suficientemente fuerte para repelerla, pero la sorpresa de esto sumada al choque eléctrico en sus dedos hizo que Luz soltara el juguete, que al caer al suelo hizo un pequeño crujido.

“¡Luzura!” la latina se agacho a toda prisa, recogió nuevamente su aparato y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla fue detenida por una enorme telaraña que bloqueo la salida, el monstruo otra vez estaba de pie y la trato de arrinconar contra la puerta sellada, nuevamente salto contra ella, pero esta vez Luz se agacho rápidamente y la evadió, había sido algo más instintivo que a propósito pues el terror recorría su cuerpo por completo. Esquivando varios disparos más de telaraña logro llegar a la puerta trasera en la cocina, y de un empujón la abrió para pasar al patio trasero y esconderse entre los arbustos con la esperanza de que esa cosa no la viera.

El susodicho monstruo choco contra el marco de la puerta, su enorme cuerpo le dificultaba el salir, durante esos segundo de seguridad, Luz volvió a ver el aparato en sus manos “¿Luzura?” dijo en voz baja, presionando los botones desesperadamente para que el aparato respondiera, pero era inútil, no solo la pantalla estaba rota si no que parecía estar frito por la descarga eléctrica. “¡Luzura!” dijo un poco más fuerte, pero rápidamente se llevó la mano libre a la boca cuando escucho el marco de madera ceder ante la presión del monstruo. La araña comenzó a moverse por el patio trasero, era una fortuna que el sonido de la lluvia enmascaraba a la perfección la agitada respiración de la latina, mientras la araña la buscaba, Luz la pudo observar bien cada vez que el cielo se iluminaba por un relámpago, la reconocía pues recordaba haber visto sus ilustraciones en la internet hace unos pocos meses mientras investigaba los catálogos de Digimon por pura curiosidad, el enorme cráneo pintado en su tórax y la rojiza cabellera y garras le delataban, Dokugumon, era un Digimon real y Luz no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella, sería demasiado emocionante si no fuera porque también la estaba buscando.

Dokugumon merodeo por el patio trasero un poco más, entonces se acercó peligrosamente a los arbustos donde la latina se ocultaba, esta se llevó ambas manos a la boca y la nariz para no respirar, sentía como su corazón casi se detenía por el pánico, pero un oportuno sonido desde los árboles detrás de la cerca pareció llamar la atención de Dokugumon, que de inmediato corrió hacia allí atravesando la cerca como si fuera de papel.

Luz se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras volvía a respirar, volviendo a sentirse segura miro nuevamente al aparato en su mano, y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. “Tú me protegiste ¿No es asi? En la sala, fue tu ataque el que me salvo” como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta, o al menos no la que quería pues lo que sonó fue su teléfono, Luz rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo, la realidad le volvió a llegar de golpe, si ya funcionaba entonces tenía que llamar a alguien, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

En la pantalla se podía leer un pequeño mensaje, “¡Voy en camino!”.

Luz abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿Su madre ya venía de regreso? No era seguro, antes de salir de allí tenía que advertirle, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, un disparo de seda la golpeo en la pierna, dejándola fija al suelo. Dokugumon había regresado y nuevamente la veía fijamente con esos nueve ojos desde las ramas de un árbol. “¡No! ¡Aléjate!” Luz comenzó a hacer fuerza tratando de despegar su pierna, pero la telaraña era demasiado fuerte. Ya teniéndola fija, Dokugumon llevo sus patas delanteras a sus trenzas, la latina reconoció esa posición de los animes que había visto con su madre hace años, alcanzo uno de los botes de basura y utilizo su tapa para cubrirse, y de inmediato esta fue golpeada por un disparo venenoso directamente de sus colmillos, la tapa de inmediato comenzó a derretirse y Luz se quedó desprotegida.

No lo podía creer, desde que tenía memoria le encantaban los Digimon, le fascinaban al punto de haberlos estudiado varias veces en lugar de hacer sus tareas, los había dibujado una y otra vez hasta saberse casi de memoria varias de sus formas. Y ahora, como una broma del cruel destino iba a morir a manos de uno, hasta hace un par de días había hecho un compromiso con su madre, una promesa intima entre ambas, pero ahora no podría cumplirla.

La latina se volvió a poner en posición defensiva para recibir el golpe de veneno acido, esta vez dejando caer su teléfono y la carcasa de su mascota virtual “¡Luzura!” grito a todo pulmón mientras el miedo la consumía, y en ese momento la luz de su teléfono ilumino la oscuridad de la noche.

Ante ella, se materializo un pequeño ser casi del tamaño de un perro pequeño, de pie le llegaría a la cintura fácilmente, no sabría con qué animal compararlo exactamente pero lo reconoció, era un Elecmon, solo que de color violeta en lugar de su típico rojo “¡Assassin’s Volt!” la criatura grito y de un rápido movimiento de sus colas, una ráfaga de pequeñas cuchillas eléctricas desviaron el ataque de Dokugumon y lo golpearon un par de veces en la cara haciéndolo caer del árbol donde estaba, durante esa pequeña distracción el monstruo más pequeño se giró hacia la humana y puso sus patas delanteras sobre su pierna aprisionada “¡Resiste Luz! ¡Te liberare ahora!” Esta no tuvo tiempo de responder pues de inmediato esta criatura comenzó a frotar sus colas generando electricidad “¡Jamming Thunder!” una descarga eléctrica golpeo la telaraña haciendo que esta se partiera, Luz solo sintió un pequeño choque estático “¡Vámonos rápido!” en sus cuatro patas, la criatura corrió tratando de llegar a la puerta para volver a la casa.

Luego de un segundo de quedarse sorprendida mirando todo eso, el cerebro de Luz finalmente conecto todo “¡¿Luzura?!”.


	2. Problemas de plaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luzura se hace presente y Luz no puede creer que realmente se a convertido en una Tamer, ahora juntas deben de encargarse de la plaga que infesta la casa Noceda.

Dokugumon lanzo un espantoso rugido una vez se volvió incorporar, la única forma en la que los vecinos no lo hubieran escuchado era que se confundiera con alguno de los tantos relámpagos en el cielo. Luz y Luzura habían corrido de vuelta al interior de la casa, al segundo piso de vuelta a la habitación de la primera pensando que podrían esconderse ahí en lo que se les ocurría algún plan.

“Deberíamos tener algunos minutos antes de que sepa que estamos aquí” afirmo el Digimon caminando lentamente en círculos por el cuarto como si tratara de pensar en algo “Luz, ¿tienes alguna idea? ¿Luz?” hablaba en voz baja para no llamar la atención al intruso afuera, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su compañera la escuchara, por lo que su silencio no parecía una buena señal.

Luz por fin había dejado que toda la situación le llegara de golpe, los Digimon eran reales, esos monstruos digitales con los que llevaba gran parte de su vida obsesionada eran tan reales como ella, no solo uno la estaba persiguiendo si no que ahí mismo frente a ella estaba su querida Luzura, moviéndose en círculos como un perro buscando el mejor sitio para acomodarse o eso le parecía pues todo el tráfico en su mente no le dejaba escuchar lo que esta le decía, entonces la pequeña criatura se comenzó a acercar mientras la miraba, de un pequeño salto se subió a su regazo y movió sus patitas frente al rostro de la latina “Luz” dijo un poco más fuerte y esta vez si la pudo escuchar.

“¡Wow!” la joven se vio devuelta de golpe a la gravedad del asunto, y antes de que pudiera hacer más ruido, Luzura le puso ambas patas delanteras en la boca, y seguido a eso se pudo escuchar cosas moviéndose abajo. Luz tomo las patas de su compañera con sus manos y las aparto con cuidado para hablar “Lo siento” dijo en voz baja “Tenemos que hacer algo o va a destruir todo, si llega al cuarto de mamá las dos estaremos super muertas”

“Si salimos a campo abierto seguro nos atrapara antes de que podamos escapar, además con la tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas no tendríamos donde refugiarnos” Luzura se sentó en el regazo de Luz, con su pata frotaba su barbilla aun tratando de pensar. Luz no pudo dejar de mirar con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

“Créeme que si no estuviéramos en un peligro mortal, ahora mismo te abrazaría y te diría que eres la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida” El sonido de las vasijas rompiéndose las saco de ese momento, la Elecmon salto de vuelta al piso con las colas erizadas como lista para pelear, seguida por la humana que se puso en estado de alerta “Mamá me castigara para siempre” dejo salir mientras pensaba en todo lo que ya había sido dañado y lo que todavía faltaba hasta que pudieran deshacerse de esa plaga.

“Luz, tú eres una Tamer experta ¿no? Siempre me lo estás diciendo mientras jugamos” La pequeña criatura morada volteo a ver a la latina detrás de ella “Debes de tener un plan de combate ¿no? Por eso siempre estábamos buscando oponentes”

Luz dejo salir una silenciosa risa incomoda mientras se encogía de brazos sobre si misma “Si sobre eso…” Miro hacia abajo, su compañera ya la había volteado a ver esperando su respuesta “C.claro que tengo un plan, soy Luz la Diginerd Noceda” jamás le había gustado ese apodo que le pusieron hace un par de años en la escuela, pero por alguna razón fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir “¿No crees que tus ataques sean suficientes para acabar con nuestros problemas de arañas?”

“A lo mucho lo podre desorientar, pero no tengo la potencia para causar mucho daño por mí misma” agito sus colas y se vio como entre ellas fluía un poco de electricidad.

La latina se sentó en su cama otra vez, llevo su mano a su barbilla para pensar asi como lo hacía Luzura, entonces otro fuerte estruendo afuera sacudió la casa, un relámpago golpeo en algún punto del bosque, Luz miro por su ventana como los truenos bailaban por las nubes “Tal vez lo que necesitemos sea una fuente de poder mayor” murmuro para sí misma “¡Luzura!” se levantó de golpe y miro a su compañera que estaba por saltar a taparle la boca otra vez “¿Crees que el bosque nos sirva de cobertura contra Dokugumon?” esta vez volvió a bajar la voz.

“Si salimos sin que nos vea y le tomamos ventaja” ladeo la cabeza mirando fijamente a su compañera “¿Qué tienes planeado?”

Luz choco su puño contra su propia palma para verse como una chica ruda, aunque fue un pequeño golpe que casi no se escuchó “Vamos a encargarnos de este insecto” miro con seguridad hacia la puerta a su derecha.

Luz fue directo a su closet, desde hacía años que había estado soñando con algo asi y aunque ya estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza, finalmente el momento había llegado, ahora ella era oficialmente una Tamer y se tenía que ver como una.

De su closet saco lo que necesitaba, un par de guantes de color azul grisáceo, una cinta para su brazo izquierdo como accesorio, una pequeña bolsa de cintura donde tenía equipos de primeros auxilios y lo más importante, una sudadera casi idéntica a la que tenía, solo que esta estaba totalmente seca y tenía un símbolo cocido en la zona del corazón, Luz aun recordaba ese artículo que encontró en un viejo foro, este trataba del código de los Tamers de los tiempos cuando Digimon tenía un gran impacto en la gente, cuando aún se celebraban grandes torneos y todos tenían sus pequeños compañeros en sus dispositivos de bolsillo, con tantos Tamers era común que se comenzaran a formar facciones unidas bajo distintos símbolos distintivos. La propia Luz había hecho ese símbolo en honor a su heroína, la última gran campeona de los Tamers, Lorna era como se le conocía, ella y su Digimon Azura dominaron los rankings hasta que se les dejo de dar seguimiento cuando el público perdió el interés, tal vez Lorna y Azura ya no estaban, pero Luz estaba dispuesta a mantener vivo ese legado en ella y Luzura.

Dokugumon se encontraba nuevamente en la sala, el brillo de la televisión facilitaba el verlo arrastrándose por la pared mientras colocaba sus telarañas como si ya hubiera encontrado el lugar perfecto para un nido. La latina y su Digimon aprovecharon ese momento, se escabulleron desde las escaleras hasta la cocina gracias a la fuerte lluvia que enmascaraba sus pasos, una vez en los restos de lo que fue la puerta trasera de la casa ambas se miraron para confirmar que estaban dispuestas a hacerlo, Luz afirmo con la cabeza, y Luzura repitió el gesto antes de ponerse a cargar la electricidad de sus colas “¡Assassin's Bolt!” lanzo nuevamente esas cuchillas eléctricas que al golpear los escombros los hicieron polvo, y el rugido de alerta del Digimon arácnido desde la sala y el sonido de sus patas corriendo a toda prisa les indicaron que efectivamente habían llamado su atención, por lo que de un salto Luzura se lanzó a los brazos de su Tamer, y está la subió sobre sus hombros para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque con todo lo que sus piernas daban.

El corazón de Luz iba a toda potencia, su agitada respiración seria lo que más escucharía si no fuera por el sonido de la electricidad en las colas de Luzura mientras esta lanzaba pequeños ataques eléctricos para desviar los disparos de telarañas y veneno que les venían desde el bosque. Aunque no lo podían ver, si lo escuchaban cada vez que saltaba de un árbol a otro, Dokugumon les pisaba los talones y si no llegaban pronto a donde debían acabarían siendo atrapadas.

“¡Luz! ¡Si sigo utilizando mi energía asi no me quedara nada!” Luzura se quejó antes de desviar otro ataque que casi las golpea.

“¿Como es posible? ¡Creí que habíamos hecho entrenamientos de estamina!” Luz respondió antes de tomar aire, no era exactamente la indicada para quejarse por la falta de estamina pues podía sentir que sus piernas cederían pronto ante tal esfuerzo.

“¡Nunca tuvimos un combate real para ponerlo a prueba!” Luzura lanzo otro ataque, pero este fue mucho más débil de lo que esperaba asi que la bola de veneno que venía hacia ellas no se desvío por completo, golpeando el suelo y por poco los pies de la Latina que solo dejo salir un chillido de sorpresa y se forzó a correr más rápido, por su mente paso la idea de que faltar a gimnasia tal vez fue una mala idea.

Los árboles finalmente comenzaron a separarse, finalmente estaban llegando a donde Luz había planeado, un gran sitio de construcción se alzaba al frente. Luz sabía que la ciudad planeaba construir un nuevo centro comercial en las cercanías y aunque se suponía que el permiso aún no se había otorgado, ella y sus vecinos habían escuchado la maquinaria trabajando los últimos días.

La latina fijo su vista en la punta de una torre de columnas, como esperaba habían colocado un pararrayos en caso de que una tormenta, con su objetivo a la vista solo les quedaba llegar sin que esa monstruosa araña las atrapara, mucho más fácil pensarlo que lograrlo.

Dokugumon salto de los árboles al tiempo que un relámpago golpeo el pararrayos, y su rugido le indico a Luz que tenía que seguir corriendo.

“¡Llega hasta el para rayos, te daré un poco de tiempo!” Antes de que Luz pudiera responder, Luzura salto de sus hombros directo hacia Dokugumon dando un giro en el aire “¡Tail Dusk!” con sus colas envueltas en electricidad golpeo al arácnido justo en la cara, este ataque aunque no hizo mucho daño real, si hizo que Dokugumon se comenzara a agitar violentamente, Luzura se encajó con sus garras a su rostro y asi comenzó a golpearlo los ojos.

Luz sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por su compañera que luchaba con garras y colmillos solo para darle tiempo, si no llegaba a la cima rápido podría perder a su amiga.

Gracias a un generador, Luz pudo usar el elevador de la construcción para llegar lo más cerca posible a la cima, pero de ahí el camino solo se volvió más complicado por el viento y la lluvia que ahora embestían contra su cara. Luz trataba de no mirar hacia abajo, ponía todo su empeño no solo en avanzar si no en tratar de mantenerse con la vista enfrente, pero un fuerte quejido desde el suelo la hizo voltear casi por instinto.

Luzura salió volando y termino por chocar contra unas cajas rompiéndolas por completo “¡Luzura!” grito su compañera a todo pulmón, Dokugumon se comenzó a acercar amenazadoramente hacia donde yacía la Digimon intentando levantarse aún, varios de sus ojos estaban cerrados y grandes marcas de garras recorrían su cabeza, pese a ser pequeña sí que había dado mucha batalla.

Luz miro en todas direcciones, ignorando por completo el vértigo que le estaba dando por mirar lo lejos que estaba del suelo, su principal preocupación era su querida compañera. Con su mano tomo una herramienta que algún trabajador había dejado y utilizando todas sus fuerzas la lanzo en la dirección donde ambos Digimon estaban, logrando golpear al arácnido en el tórax “¡Heeeeeeey! ¡Aquí estoy!” grito con todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le daban, la garganta le dolía un poco pero había logrado lo que quería, Dokugumon se alejó de Luzura y comenzó a trepar por las columnas de hierro.

Luz se apresuró pues ahora tenía menos tiempo, logrando llegar al techo del edificio principal, ahora solo tenía que tomar unas escaleras y llegaría a donde estaba el pararrayos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el sonido de las patas del Digimon arácnido ya no se escuchaba entre la lluvia y los relámpagos, era demasiado grande y pesado para ser asi de sigiloso en especial en una superficie metálica. Tal vez era el clima que ahora estaba a favor del depredador en lugar de la presa, la lluvia y el viento podrían estar enmascarando sus pasos.

La adolescente corrió a ocultarse entre unas cajas, la única seguridad que tenía era que si Dokugumon la estaba acechando a ella entonces Luzura estaría a salvo, no sabía cómo, pero una vez salieran de esta encontraría la forma de darle el trozo de carne más grande que pudiera encontrar, era su primer batalla real y contra nada menos que un Digimon de etapa adulta, eso la hacía sentir orgullosa.

El tren del pensamiento de la latina se vio interrumpido cuando noto que ya no le estaba cayendo agua encima pese a que aun la podía escuchar cayendo, lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza para ver sobre ella, y por supuesto que Dokugumon estaba ya sobre ella, el arácnido no solo estaba molido por la pelea anterior, sino que también se le notaba furioso por como flexionaba sus colmillos, Luz se quedó en shock mirando esa garra roja que se alzaba sobre su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, una cuchilla eléctrica golpeo primero al arácnido haciéndolo caer justo a un lado sobre su propio torso.

Luzura había llegado nuevamente, la electricidad en sus colas fluía nuevamente a toda potencia y aunque estaba muy golpeada, tenía seguridad en los ojos. “¡Luz! ¡Esperare tu señal!” la pequeña criatura corrió pasando junto a su compañera y se posiciono cerca del pararrayos, comenzando a cargar su electricidad.

Con una confianza renovada, Luz se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el pararrayos, Dokugumon también se reincorporo, y de nuevo trato de golpear a la latina cuando esta paso cerca, esta apenas pudo evadirlo, pero se llevó una pequeña cortada en la mejilla derecha. Llegando frente a su objetivo, se dio la vuelta y encaro al monstruo que se acercaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban a toda prisa “¡Vamos! ¡Soy toda tuya!” lo provocaba, sabiendo lo que pasaría pues la última vez que la tuvo acorralada en una persecución hizo lo mismo “¡Luzura! ¡Ahora!”

Luz se agacho y esquivo el enorme cuerpo del Digimon que se posiciono sobre el pararrayos, en ese mismo instante la Elecmon toco el pararrayos con sus patas “¡Jamming Thunder!” de una sola vez dejo salir toda la energía que tenía, su ataque viajo hasta la punta del pararrayos, y esto de inmediato atrajo varios relámpagos que impactaron al mismo tiempo contra la estructura. Tanto Luz como Luzura se apartaron a tiempo pues sabían lo que pasaría, pero el Dokugumon no tuvo la misma suerte.

La latina abrió los ojos lentamente, la fuerte explosión que siguió al estruendo la había dejado cubriéndose el rostro, lentamente se levantó mientras la nube de humo se disipaba, y de esta pudo ver saliendo a su compañera que estaba casi en el mismo estado, caminando hacia ella en sus cuatro patas, sin contener su emoción, Luz fue hacia ella y con sus pocas fuerzas la cargo en sus brazos, ambas se comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón mientras la humana se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo agotada, la tormenta parecía que por fin se estaba calmando.

“Luz, tu mejilla” Luzura hablo primero luego de que se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos descansando, la latina llevo su mano a su mejilla y efectivamente, le ardía un poco y sangraba.

“No te preocupes, vine preparada” de la bolsa en su cintura saco un poco de desinfectante y una venda adhesiva “Los Tamers siempre estamos preparados” le sonrio a su compañera ignorando el dolor y el cansancio sobre todo su cuerpo antes de comenzar a tratarse “Por cierto ¿Cómo recuperaste tu energía tan rápido?”

“Me comí la energía del generador que dejaste encendido”

“P...Pero entonces como llegaste aquí?” la sorpresa fue tal que casi se le cae el desinfectante.

“Use las escaleras” Con una de sus patas señalo hacia donde había unas escaleras de emergencia que conectaban el techo directamente con el suelo.

Luz se quedó en silencio pensando que pudo haber tomado ese camino mucho más rápido, sencillo y seguro.

Después de atender también las heridas que tenía su compañera, se puso de pie “Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, o mi mamá se preocupara”

“¿Mami viene a casa ya?” pregunto Luzura mientras se disponía a caminar junto a Luz.

“Si ella me envió un men- espera ¿Por qué la llamas tu asi?”

“Ese es su nombre ¿no? Asi la llamas tu todo el tiempo, ah, y el mensaje no lo envió ella si no yo”

“¡¿Que?!” Luz busco en su bolsa, había guardado ahí su teléfono para asegurarse de que estuviera seguro ya era un milagro que siguiera intacto después de todo lo que había pasado. Al desbloquearlo, noto que efectivamente el mensaje no era de un número de teléfono, si no de una aplicación nueva que ahora se manifestaba sobre la pantalla “¿Digivice Terminal?” cuestiono la latina.

“Mi anterior casa se dañó, asi que tuve que moverme a tu teléfono que era lo más cercano”

Luz tenía demasiadas preguntas en ese momento, como el si todo este tiempo Luzura se podría haber manifestado, o porque un Digimon tan peligroso se apareció en su sala, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, otro estruendo recorrió el cielo.

La realidad se partió justo sobre sus cabezas, un corte fino como el de un cirujano dio paso a un gigantesco portal rodeado por las nubes que quedaban de la tormenta, y de allí comenzó a salir otro Digimon, que, por la escala del portal sobre su cuerpo, era al menos del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos, doce enormes alas, 6 blancas y 6 negras decoraban su espalda y la mantenían flotando. Pareció mirar a todas direcciones como evaluando el lugar.

Luz se había quedado en ese lugar de pie, mirando fascinada a este nuevo Digimon, por su parte Luzura la estaba llamando, tratando de hacerla reaccionar mientras la empujaba para que se alejaran.

El Digimon en el cielo comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos, varios símbolos aparecieron en el portal mientras lo hacía, y antes esto, la gravedad pareció alterarse.

Luzura comenzó a flotar, pero se aferró con las fuerzas que le quedaban al brazo de su compañera “¡Luz!”

Esta finalmente salió de su trance, y vio con horror como el agarre de su Digimon se debilitaba “¡Luzura!” rápidamente la alcanzo con ambos brazos y la abrazo a su pecho, luchando contra esa atracción que parecía querer separarlas.

Luz no se rindió, girándose sobre si misma comenzó a alejarse como podía, las piernas le dolían por tanto esfuerzo, pero no dejaría que se llevaran a su querida Luzura, no estaba dispuesta a perderla ahora que finalmente la había conocido en persona. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, ya no estaba tocando el suelo.

Ambas estaban flotando a unos metros sobre el suelo, lentamente en camino hacia ese portal. “¡Luz! ¡Suéltame ahora o ya no podrás escapar!” protesto la Elecmon.

“¡No!” la humana reforzó su agarre “¡Casi te pierdo por todo el verano, no dejare que nadie trate de separarnos otra vez!”

Luzura se quedó en silencio ante estas palabras, aunque quisiera no podría luchar para zafarse, y realmente no quería separarse de su amiga.

Mientras ambas flotaban, pudieron ver como había otras figuras en el aire dirigiéndose al portal, todos eran Digimon, al parecer habían salido por toda la ciudad que estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Luz reconoció a algunos, Greymon, Cyclomon, Devidramon, Kuwagamon, entre otros. Todos trataban de resistirse, pero era algo inútil ante tal poder.

Mirando sobre ella, la humana vio ese gran portal ya casi haciendo contacto, rápidamente un pensamiento volvió a su mente, “ _Mamá, mamá estará preocupada_ ”. Rápidamente tomo su teléfono, y a toda velocidad escribió un mensaje.

‘ ** _Estaré bien, buscare la forma de regresar y cumplir mi promesa_** ’, lo último que Luz pudo hacer antes de que la luz del portal la segara fue presionar el botón de enviar.

**Enviando…. Enviando…. Enviando… … … Enviado.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre mi escritura me la pueden hacer saber por los comentarios.  
> A partir del siguiente capitulo estaremos a full en el Digital World, pero eso no significa que sea lo ultimo que veamos de Camila y el mundo humano.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Bienvenida al continente Tera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Luzura se encuentran en un lugar que ambas desconocen, la cosa no mejora cuando, buscando el teléfono de Luz, se cruzan con un conocido criminal del lugar.

Luzura se encontraba en el suelo, lentamente su pequeño cuerpo empezó a estremecerse mientras retomaba la conciencia, abrió los ojos de golpe y de un salto se colocó en posición de batalla. La zona en la que se encontraba era un enorme, tiradero de basura, era la forma adecuada para describirlo, gigantescas pilas de chatarra se extendían por todas direcciones, detrás de ellas se podían ver humaredas negras que se extendían por todo el cielo, ¿Violeta?

Luzura había visto el cielo del mundo humano demasiadas veces a través del dispositivo de Luz como para saber que eso no era algo normal. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que buscaba “¡Luz!” la pequeña criatura se lanzó entre las pilas de basura, utilizando sus garras para excavar y buscar, todo el tiempo gritando el nombre de su compañera con esperanza de recibir una respuesta, ambas estaban juntas cuando cruzaron el portal asi que no debería de estar muy lejos, ¿Verdad?

Un pequeño quejido finalmente llamo la atención del Digimon, y sin pensarlo corrió a toda prisa al origen del ruido, allí la encontró, Luz estaba recostada sobre lo que parecía haber sido un castillo inflable para rebotar, ahora completamente desinflado. La latina dormía plácidamente sobre esos restos y afortunadamente no tenía ninguna herida, los pequeños quejidos que soltaba eran por la lucha entre su mente que quería despertar y su cuerpo que exigía descansar más.

“¡Luz estas bien!” Luzura no se pudo contener y de un salto fue sobre su compañera, el golpe en su estómago finalmente la despertó.

“¡Off!” Esta se sacudió por la repentina falta de aire y se sentó en el lugar, despierta “¡Descansaba los ojos!” grito como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo, pero luego de ver un poco a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el patio de la escuela. Sus ojos recorrieron todo con cautela, primero las pilas de chatarra, luego el cielo de un color extraño, y finalmente bajo la vista a ver a quien tenía apoyada en su regazo “¡¿Luzura?!” repentinamente todo comenzó a volver a su cabeza, Dokugumon persiguiéndola, su compañera manifestándose para salvarle la vida, la persecución, la batalla, y finalmente siendo ambas tragadas por la luz en el cielo.

“¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Desperté y no sabía dónde estabas!” Luzura le dijo casi regañándola.

“¡Hey! yo misma no estuve consciente hasta hace unos segundos” Luz se defendió, y dándole unas caricias en la cabeza a su compañera la bajo de su regazo para poder levantarse, su cuerpo le dolió un poco, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien para ponerse de pie y caminar “Debimos caer desde muy alto”

“Que suerte que esta cosa estaba aquí o te podrías haber lastimado” su compañera agrego, mientras se ponía a toquetear el plástico desinflado con su garra “Pero ya deberíamos estar seguras ahora ¿No?”

Contradiciendo sus palabras, un portal de tamaño medio se abrió a unos metros sobre sus cabezas, y de él comenzaron a caer escombros, basura y demás chatarra.

Luz de inmediato tomo a su amiga y de un salto de quito de en medio, ocultándose detrás de una de las pilas cercanas para estar a salvo de la lluvia de chatarra que duro unos segundos antes de que el portal se volviera a cerrar.

Luzura asomo la cabeza por encima de la pila para ver lo que había caído “Muy bien, ahora si creo que es seguro” Detrás de ella Luz también se asomó, y mirando de reojo la nueva pila de basura, noto que algo se estaba acercando de la dirección contraria.

Una manada de pequeñas criaturas se acercó a la basura que cayó del cielo, parecían pequeños castores de juguete combinados con autos a control remoto, y sobre sus cuerpos tenían un cañón hechos de latas “¿Esos son Digimon?” cuestiono la humana mirando a su compañera.

“No alguno que reconozca” respondió la Elecmon igual de sorprendida. Estos pequeños roedores comenzaron a tomar los pedazos más pequeños de chatarra, los cuales metían en sus gañones y terminaban en un saco debajo de este. Luego de hacer esto un momento, los roedores de giraron en dirección a una de las más pequeñas, y utilizando su cola golpearon sus bolsas disparando sus cañones con la suficiente potencia para llegar a la cima. Parecía que esa era la forma que tenían de apilar todo. Una lata de sopa vacía rodo de la cima, y lentamente cayo golpeando a Luzura en la cabeza “¡Ay!” Esta se quejó con fuerza y esto delato la presencia de ambas.

Lo siguiente que ambas sabían, es que tenían que correr otra vez, los roedores las estaban persiguiendo y disparándoles con sus cañones de basura, aunque fallaban la mayoría del tiempo igual eran demasiados como para luchar. “Intrusos, intrusos, intrusos” gritaban todos al unísono.

La persecución se vio interrumpida cuando el suelo retumbo de una forma que hizo que todo se alzara unos centímetros en el aire. Luz, Luzura y los roedores terminaron en el suelo ante esto, seguido del primer estruendo, varios más pequeños se comenzaron a acercar, como un gigante caminando cerca. “¡Ha vuelto! ¡Retirada! ¡Refugio! ¡Peligro!” los roedores se dispersaron en todas direcciones, mientras la latina y su Digimon solo se pudieron meter a la vieja carcasa de un auto que por su apariencia llevaba ahí más años de los que había vividos la humana.

Desde detrás de las pilas, un gigantesco Digimon se abrió paso, aunque tenía una silueta humanoide, sus rasgos de ave dominaban, sus plumas rojas como el fuego brillaban con la luz del sol, especialmente en sus grandes alas que estaban descansando en su espalda, traía con el un enorme saco apropiado para su tamaño.

Luz se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta por el asombro “Un Garudamon” murmuro.

Luzura estaba igual que su compañera “Es tan majestuoso”

El Garudamon se comenzó a mover un poco las pilas de basura, hasta acomodarlas a modo de hacerse un asiento “Muy bien, busca una buena pila, necesitamos reabastecernos” Abrió su mano, y en esta se encontraba un pequeño polluelo, era como una bola de plumas rosadas, este solo hizo un pequeño ululo afirmativo y a toda prisa se puso a volar buscando entre la basura.

Luz apenas se resistió a gritar un “¡Ay que lindo!” cuando lo vio pasar junto a su escondite, Luzura lo sabía y la miro con un rostro entre juzgándola y acusándola “Creí que yo era la cosa más tierna que habías conocido” le susurro.

“Y lo eres, pero ese es un Digimon bebe asi que tiene puntos extra” respondió la humana abrazando a su Digimon sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ave que aún no las veía. “Necesito tomarle una foto para verlo mejor” la Latina busco entre sus bolsillos, luego en su bolsa en su cintura, pero no encontró nada y con terror en su rostro miro a Luzura “¡Perdí mi teléfono!” grito de la forma más baja que pudo.

“¡Pero yo vivo ahí! ¡O más bien viviré!” respondió a su compañera en el mismo volumen.

Entre las dos se pusieron a buscar con la mirada, tal vez aún estaba cerca, o tal vez tendrían que volver a donde habían caído, en silencio se escabulleron del auto y comenzaron a caminar con cautela hasta donde estaban los restos del castillo inflable, allí se pusieron a buscar con más ímpetu pues ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Después de varios minutos de nadar entre la basura, Luzura vio algo brillante sobre una de las pilas “¡Lo encontré!” grito mientras trepaba para tomarlo. Impresionantemente el teléfono estaba en perfecto estado, Luzura estuvo a punto de tomarlo cuando de pronto el Digimon polluelo de antes se posiciono sobre él. “¡Shu!” La Elecmon trato de espantarlo con sus garras, pero al soltarse perdió el agarre en el que estaba y cayo de espaldas gritando, para su suerte, Luz estaba allí y freno su caída con su cuerpo.

“Luzura pesas mucho, tendré que agregar más vegetales a tu dieta” se quejó la humana mientras su compañera se bajaba de su espalda.

El polluelo iba de regreso a donde estaba el Garudamon, en su pico llevaba el teléfono “¡Vuelve aquí ladrón emplumado!” Luzura comenzó a correr persiguiéndolo, Luz detrás de ella pidiéndole que esperara.

Cuando volvieron a donde estaba el Garudamon, este tenía el teléfono entre sus inmensas garras, y lo tenía cerca de su ojo para examinarlo “Se ve en excelente calidad, ¿no encontraste más?” el polluelo dio un pequeño ululado negatorio “¿No en buen estado he? Bueno, Edalyn tendrá que conformarse con esto y demás basura” le devolvió el teléfono al polluelo, y tomando su saco con la mano que tenía libre se puso a tomar basura de las pilas para meterlas allí.

“Tenemos que atraparlo si queremos el teléfono de vuelta” Luzura murmuro desde la pila donde se escondían.

“Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos sin que el Garudamon nos vea?” repentinamente la zona donde estaban se vio levantada, el Garudamon estaba tomando esa pila y sin dificultad la hecho al saco, Luz y Luzura se abrazaron una contra la otra para evitar que algo las golpeara mientras todo se acomodaba en su lugar.

“Esto debería ser suficiente, volvamos al mercado antes de que Edalyn se moleste” lo escucharon decir desde el saco. Ambas sintieron el tirón cuando Garudamon emprendió el vuelo llevándose sus cosas, haciendo el esfuerzo por mantenerse juntas y por no vomitar debido a la turbulencia. Luz juro para sí misma que si asi se sentía viajar en avión, jamás en la vida querría viajar en algo que no fuera un automóvil.

========================================

Garudamon se acercó a la ciudad, descendiendo cerca de la gran puerta que era el acceso a la misma, no había guardias a la vista asi que de un movimiento se hecho el saco sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. La humana y su Digimon lograron alcanzar un pequeño agujero que había en el saco, y de allí se asomaron para ver en donde estaban. Desde allí pudieron ver una gigantesca ciudad, esta parecía la combinación entre arquitectura medieval y el ciberpunk, enormes edificios parecidos a bloques metálicos se distribuían entre casas más pequeñas pero igual de impresionantes, todo era dividido en dos partes por un enorme camino principal, en este había muchos, muchos Digimon, y la mayoría de estos acompañaban a seres de apariencia casi por completo humana, excepto por los colores de piel y cabello que tenían más variedad de tonos que los que la latina había visto alguna vez incluso en muchos videojuegos, debido a la altura a la que estaban esta no podía distinguir más rasgos de esa gente pero le bastaba para saber que no estaba en algún lugar conocido de su mundo.

Cuando Garudamon llego a su destino, dejo el saco sobre el suelo y este se desplomo regando gran parte de su contenido detrás de un puesto, entre todo lo que cayo estaban Luz y Luzura que rápidamente corrieron a refugiarse bajo una carpa.

“¿Que te he dicho de dejar las cosas así? ¡La mercancía se podría romper!” una voz femenina se escuchó saliendo del puesto, y de allí salió una alta mujer con una capucha roja que le cubría la cabeza, por la parte de la cara que tenía descubierta se podía ver que tenía un tono de piel al que la humana estaba más acostumbrada y por los pocos mechones de pelo que sobresalían de su capucha se veía que era pelirroja, lo único que se salía de lo “normal” era un colmillo dorado que sobresalía de su boca y unos ojos del mismo color. En su mano tenía un bastón casi de su misma altura y con un búho tallado en este.

“Dijiste que necesitabas esto de inmediato, asi que hice una entrega inmediata” Respondió Garudamon sentándose con cuidado de no aplastar a nada ni a nadie.

“Muy bien por esta vez lo perdonare, pero espero me hayan conseguido algo bueno, tengo clientes esperando” La mujer se puso a rebuscar entre la basura, lo que parecía justarle lo echaba hacia atrás a un pequeño carro, y lo demás que parecía no cumplir sus estándares lo echaba a otro carro más grande que tenía escrito “ofertas”. Entonces el pequeño polluelo bajo de entre los dorados cabellos de Garudamon, y se acercó a la mujer con el teléfono en el pico “Ah, veo que encontraron algo bueno Owlbert” soltó el bastón para sujetar el teléfono con ambas manos y este se quedó levitando a su lado “Si, si, está en muy buen estado, ganaría mucho vendiendo esto” Luz que miraba ansiosa se preparaba para hacer cualquier movimiento, Luzura a su lado preparaba su electricidad para actuar. “O ¡podría hacerlo pedazos y romper las partes!” Luz dejo salir un pequeño chillido al pensar en eso, sin pensarlo más salió de su escondite a toda prisa.

Luzura la seguía por detrás, lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica a la mano de esa mujer para que soltara el aparato, y de inmediato Luz lo tomo y siguió corriendo “¡Esto es mío lo siento ya nos vamos gracias!” Sin siquiera voltear siguió corriendo, pero entonces una enorme mano se interpuso en su camino, al voltear, vio no solo a Garudamon mirándola desde arriba, y a la mujer que traía a Luzura en su mano agarrándola por sus colas pese a que esta luchaba por liberarse.

“No irán a ningún lado” los ojos dorados de la mujer miraron a la chica de forma desafiante y con algo de intriga.

“¡Lamento haberte atacado! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no dañes a Luzura!” Luz se arrojó de rodillas y extendió sus manos rindiéndose.

“¿Dañarles? ¿Por qué yo dañaría a unas-” la mujer tomo a Luz de la muñeca, y a toda velocidad la llevo junto a su Digimon al frente del puesto y dejándolas ahí “¡Potenciales clientas!” El tono de voz de la mujer cambio por completo de sonar algo amenazante a ser la de la típica vendedora de puerta a puerta, las cortinillas del puesto se abrieron revelando varios estantes que de inmediato comenzaron a llenarse con las cosas que estaban en los carritos, seguido se ilumino un gran cartel de neón donde se leía ‘Cosas de humanos’.

Luz y Luzura se quedaron mirando hacia al frente sin saber que responder.

“Tenemos de todo a nuestra disposición, bocadillos humanos” la mujer les ofreció una bandeja con pines metálicos de distintos productos “caramelos humanos” ofreció un cenicero lleno de figurillas de plástico duro “O este espejo negro que refleja solo miseria” le presento a la humana una tableta apagada.

Luz se rio un poco “No es lo único que puede hacer, déjame verla” tomando la tableta, trato de encenderla, pero esta no tenía batería “¿Me das una mano?” bajo la tableta al nivel de su compañera.

“Sera un placer” Luzura respondió sonriendo, acumulo algo de electricidad en sus colas y con una de sus patas toco la tableta reactivándola de inmediato.

En esta se comenzó a reproducir música de los 60’s que tenía almacenada, y la gente y Digimon que se paseaban por el mercado se vieron atraídos por el ruido. Ya rodeando el puesto comenzaron a sacar billetes de color azul “¡Daré 40 créditos por el espejo musical!” grito un hombre cerca “¡Yo daré 100 créditos por el!” alguien más se acercó flotando, siendo cargado por un Digimon insecto.

Mientras la gente se peleaba por quedarse con el aparato, la mujer se lo arrebato de la latina de las manos y comenzó a considerar todas las ofertas que le daban, luego volteo hacia la humana con una con una mirada de complicidad “¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?”

“Soy Luz, Luz Noceda” se agacho un momento y entre sus brazos cargo a su Digimon “Y esta es mi compañera, Luzura” la Digimon levanto una pata a modo de saludo mientras sonreía tanto como su compañera.

“Bueno Luz, eso fue muy ingenioso de su parte” la mujer estaba tomando el dinero que la multitud le ofrecía, pero no les estaba entregando nada a cambio “Para una humana”

Luz puso una sonrisa incomoda mientras se abrazaba a su compañera “Eso es algo raro de decir por parte de otro humano”

“Oh querida niña” la mujer de un movimiento se sacó la capucha, dejando salir su salvaje melena naranja que de alguna forma había acomodado allí, y revelo que tenía unas grandes orejas puntiagudas. Ahí fue que Luz se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente todos los seres que no eran Digimon ahí tenían orejas con la misma forma. “¡Soy Eda, la dama búho!” de un pequeño salto se paró en el puesto “La Tamer más poderosa del Continente Tera!”

Los ojos de la humana se iluminaron “¿Una Tamer?” Luzura igual se quedó mirando ese espectáculo.

“Soy respetada ¡Temida!”

“¡Atrapada!” una enorme espada golpeo la mesa aplastando la tableta en el acto. La multitud se comenzó a dispersar a toda prisa como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, y frente al puesto se veían a varios Digimon con armaduras de caballeros.

“¡Knightmon!” Luzura grito en sorpresa al reconocerlos.

Estos Knightmon no eran como ninguno que Luz hubiera visto en el pasado, usaban capuchas y máscaras de doctor de la plaga en lugar de tener un yelmo, y en sus pechos llevaban un extraño símbolo que esta no reconoció.

“¡Eda la dama búho! Estas arrestada por operaciones ilegales y el uso inapropiado de los Digimon!” el Knightmon hasta el frente hablo, y en su mano sujetaba un cartel de “Se busca” donde aparecían no solo Eda y el Garudamon de antes si no una pequeña criatura.

“Wow, una Tamer criminal” Luzura murmuro, ella y Luz se habían escondido detrás del puesto a ver qué ocurría.

“¡Se les ordena ahora entregarse en paz y venir con nosotros a la torre de la ira!”

El Knightmon sujeto a Eda desde el brazo, pero esta de un movimiento se zafó “¿Podrían ustedes soquetes dejar de molestarme? Me he portado bien”

“¡Y ustedes también!” Otro de los Knightmon tomo a la humana y su Digimon por detrás, alzándolas como si fueran muñecas “¡Por fraternizar con una criminal!”

“¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no es justo!” Luz pataleo tratando de soltarse, y Luzura comenzó a atacar con su electricidad, pero sencillamente no le hacía ni cosquillas a su oponente.

“Está bien está bien, me tienen” Eda alzo las manos en señal de rendición “Solo déjame llamar a mis empleados” rápidamente se llevó los dedos a la boca y dio un fuerte chiflido, y asi a gran velocidad Garudamon cayó en picada, con sus enormes garras aplasto a dos Knightmon dejándolos contra el suelo, luego le dio un puñetazo a otro mandándolo a volar más lejos de lo que alcanzaba la vista. Eda por su parte, con su bastón en mano salto sobre el que tenía apresadas a Luz y a Luzura, con su dedo trazo un círculo en el aire, este era de color rojo y además de un destello, de el emanaban ceros y unos, y una bola de fuego se generó de este golpeando al Knightmon en la cara y haciéndolo caer liberando a las apresadas.

Después de ese espectáculo, Eda golpeo el suelo con la punta de su bastón, y lo que quedaba del puesto junto a sus productos se comenzó a transformar en ceros y unos, incluso el enorme saco que estaba atrás comenzó a sufrir el mismo proceso y todo se condenso hasta volverse una pequeña bolsa que la mujer tomo. “¡Síganme humana!” salió corriendo mientras Garudamon seguía encargándose de sus atacantes con extrema facilidad.

Luz de inmediato tomo a su compañera otra vez en brazos y comenzó a correr junto a la Tamer mayor “¡Esto es una locura! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel, no tengo madera para eso!

“¡Ja! No permitiría que te atrapen, alguien como tú me sirve mucho más intacta que hecha pedazos” Comento la mayor sin preocupación.

“Espera, que se supone que eso signif-”

“¡Compañía!” Luzura se asomaba por sobre el hombro de su Tamer, y vio que detrás de ellas venia otro escuadrón de Knightmons pisándoles los talones.

“¡Nuestra señal!” Eda dio un salto sujetando a Luz por la muñeca, y al colocar su bastón en posición, unas grandes alas se desplegaron del búho tallado en la cabeza de este, y en un parpadeo todas salieron volando a gran velocidad.

“¡Maldita seas Dama búho!” fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar en el suelo.

========================================

“Ya pueden abrir los ojos” Eda menciono de forma juguetona, tanto la humana como su compañera se abrazaban mutuamente con fuerza y tenían los ojos cerrados con todas sus fuerzas, ya habían sido demasiadas experiencias de vuelo por un dia.

Apenas abrirlos, Luz miro primero hacia abajo sin querer, y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Luzura alcanzo a equilibrarlas a ambas. “Ceros y unos, Digimon desconocidos, eres una Tamer con poderes ¡¿Que es este lugar?!” Luz se volvió a sentar sobre el bastón, nuevamente abrazando a su Digimon contra su pecho, aunque esta luchaba por liberarse un poco.

“Este es el continente Tera” frente a ellas se veía un vasto y diverso paisaje, planicies llenas de campos de cultivo, grandes bosques más densos que la oscuridad de la noche, montañas tocaban el cielo compuestas de diferentes materiales, y a la distancia se veía un gran océano de un color similar al del cielo, pero más oscuro “El continente más caótico de todo el Digital World conocido”

Repentinamente el Garudamon de antes las alcanzo, en una de sus patas aun tenia a un Knightmon y simplemente lo dejo caer sin preocupación alguna “Y donde existen los Digimon más rudos que podrías conocer” una parvada de Saberdramon voló cerca del grupo, pero de un rugido de Garudamon se dispersaron al instante.

“Y este chico grande de aquí es Outlaw, mi compañero”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que alguien pregunte, en Digimon existe de hecho la magia, pero se maneja como lenguaje de programación avanzado, asi que se me ocurrió que los Tamers de Tera podrían tener acceso a esta magia tan particular.  
> A partir de aquí comienzan las adaptaciones de los capítulos, pero por obvios motivos no serán cosas al pie de la letra. Espero que les guste.


	4. Una Cyber Bruja y un Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Luzura se ven envueltas en una situación comprometida cuando hacen un trato con una bruja y sus acompañantes a cambio de su ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que me tarde una semana en escribir esto solo porque no me decidía con que términos utilizar.  
> Para facilitarme la vida los habitantes no Digimon del continente se llaman a si mismos brujas como lo hacen en la serie, luego en otro capitulo lo explicare.  
> Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y probablemente todos los siguen sean iguales.  
> Tratare de actualizar semanalmente, espero lo disfruten.

Luz se encontró a si misma ya en el suelo, casi agradeciendo el estar otra vez con los pies en la tierra, su compañera por su lado expresaba completamente su alegría. “¡Tierra! ¡Dulce tierra!” Luzura besaba el suelo ignorando las miradas de sus acompañantes.

“Bueno, ya tuve suficiente aventura por hoy, este claramente no es el Digital World que conocía de los animes ¿Nos ayudarías a volver al mundo humano?” Luz miro a la mayor con los ojos de cachorro más grandes que podía poner.

“Solo si tú me ayudas primero” Eda se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el claro del bosque donde Outlaw aterrizo antes.

Frente a las tres se alzaba una gran casa cerca del borde de un acantilado que daba al mar, parecía más antigua que las que estaban en la ciudad, pero se mantenía en excelentes condiciones, tenía varias ventanas, pero la que más resaltaba era una enorme sobre la puerta que parecía un gran ojo que observaba a los que tuviera enfrente, que en ese momento eran ellas.

Detrás de la casa se encontraba una enorme torre en condiciones no tan favorables, sobre ella se posaba Outlaw como un gran centinela en plena labor dejando ver la fuerza de los cimientos pues la estructura ni si quiera temblaba al tener a un Digimon tan grande sobre ella.

Del cabello dorado del Garudamon salió el mismo Digimon polluelo que lo había estado acompañando en su trabajo de buscar basura, este voló hasta su nivel y se posó en el hombro de Eda “Asi que ahí te escondiste pequeño bribón” dijo la mujer en un tono juguetón mientras le rascaba debajo del pico con sus largas uñas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, fueron recibidas por otro extraño Digimon ave, un Owlmon, que Luz juraría no haber visto que estuviera ahí antes.

“¿No te da miedo que esos Knightmon nos sigan?” Luzura pregunto viniendo por detrás de su compañera dando pequeños saltitos para seguirles el paso.

“Para nada, y aunque lo hicieran, tengo el mejor sistema de seguridad”

“Hoot, la contraseña” dijo con una voz que la Latina solo podría describir como una horrible imitación Mickey Mouse, no en el sentido de que fuera mala si no de que no era placentera de escuchar.

Eda alzo la mano y le dio un golpe de karate al Owlmon en la cabeza “No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora Hooty, déjanos pasar”

“¡Auch! ¡Ok ok! No tienes sentido del humor, ouch ¡Hoot!” Después de todos esos quejidos la puerta se abrió por si sola y la Latina y su Digimon se sintieron como si un poderoso viento las hubiera succionado junto a Eda al interior de la casa antes de que esta se volviera a cerrar.

La habitación a la que llegaron se ilumino poco a poco, todo estaba lleno de diferentes artículos que iban desde basura hasta tesoros, la humana y su Digimon se quedaron con la boca abierta admirando su alrededor. “¿Vives aquí sola y tu compañero en la torre?” Luzura fue la primera en poder hablar, pero su pregunta fue contestada por un golpe que venía del piso de arriba.

“De hecho, tengo otro…” se paró un momento para buscar la palabra adecuada “Socio”

Un sonido de pisadas se acercó por el pasillo al fondo de la habitación, y una gran sombra se dibujó “¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme a mí?!” una voz intimidante se escuchó, pero mientras más se acercaba se iba haciendo más y más aguda asi como la sombra iba perdiendo tamaño “¡El Rey de la Dark Area?!” Un pequeño Digimon que parecía una cruza extraña entre koala y un demonio se apareció por la puerta, era de un tamaño similar al de Luzura y tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un cráneo que le cubría totalmente la cabeza, en este tenía tres cuernos, uno en cada lado y el ultimo en la frente, este último estaba roto.

Luz no se pudo contener al ver al pequeño Digimon hacer sonar su patito de hule “¡Hay que lindo!” de un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre el con los ojos brillándole “¡Eda él es taaaaan liiindo!” la latina lo abrazaba y estrujaba como si fuera un peluche.

“¡Hey!” Luzura se acercó, con una expresión casi ofendida hacia a su compañera “¡No es justo yo soy mucho más linda!” de un gran salto fue a los brazos de su humana y forcejeo para sacar al otro Digimon.

“¡Eda! ¡Ayuda! ¡¿Quiénes son estas?!”

La mujer se acercó, y sin mucha dificultad separo a la joven de ambos Digimon que cayeron al suelo sin dificultad, Luzura volteo a ver al Digimon demonio y luego de mirarlo como si le clavara una daga se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de su Tamer que ansiaba abrazar algo lindo.

“Esta es Luz, la humana, y su compañera Digimon, ellas nos ayudaran con nuestro problema” una vez la humana se calmó, Eda la dejo ir.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tienes más de un compañero? ¿Y esos poderes? ¿Eres alguna clase de bruja digital?” pregunto Luz con la voz llena totalmente de curiosidad.

“Si, Phascomon, Owlmon, Poromon y Garudamon” Luzura agrego mirándola con la misma curiosidad.

“Ellos no son mis compañeros, solo Outlaw lo es, y en cuanto a lo demás, podría decirse que si”

“¡El rey de la Dark Area jamás se verá rebajado a estar con un Tamer!” grito el pequeño demonio alzando los brazos mientras se paraba junto a Eda.

“Este es King, él es la razón por la que necesitamos su ayuda” con unos rápidos movimientos de manos, Eda dibujo un círculo en el aire y este se transformó en una pantalla “Hace tiempo, King era un poderoso Digimon señor demonio” en la proyección se podían ver una representación artística, un gran y aterrador Digimon difícil de reconocer, frente a él una especie de capsula con un líquido que flotaba dentro de ella “Pero entonces sus poderes le fueron arrebatados, por el tiránico guardián Wrath” En la imagen se podía ver como una enorme mano le arrebataba la capsula al demonio, y este se hacía más pequeño mientras el dueño de esa mano sujetaba la capsula con malicia. Era un hombre grande y musculoso, usaba ropa similar a la de un doctor de la plaga igual que los Knightmon, detrás de él dos grandes figuras se alzaban “Él y sus Digimon han sellado la capsula detrás de una barrera que nadie puede atravesar, nadie a excepción de una humana”

Al terminar su explicación, Eda se quedó viendo con una sonrisa a sus invitadas. “Entonces ¿quieres que nosotras hagamos el trabajo sucio?” Luzura hablo.

“¡Exacto!” Exclamo Eda antes de hacer desaparecer esa pantalla “Si tú nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudaremos a volver a tu mundo”

Luz y Luzura se miraron mutuamente, la segunda le hizo un gesto a su compañera y se la llevo un poco hacia atrás para poder discutirlo “¿Qué deberíamos hacer?” susurro.

“Yo… Yo creo que debemos ayudarles”

“¿Estas segura?” Luzura miro sobre su hombro a Eda y King que seguían esperando su respuesta “¿Crees que son de confianza?”

“Yo confió en ellos” Luz asintió, y luego de un segundo su compañera respondió asintiendo igual, la humana volteo por completo a ver a sus anfitriones “Lo haremos”

========================================

El viaje no fue muy largo, mientras Eda, King y Owlbert viajaron en su bastón, Luz y Luzura fueron llevadas sobre las enormes manos de Outlaw. Todo el grupo descendió cerca de una gigantesca torre que se elevaba más allá de las nubes.

“Esa es la torre de la Ira, la cámara de tesoros personal de Wrath está justo a la mitad” menciono Eda señalando a una sección de la torre, aunque Luz no tenía idea de donde era exactamente “King, iras con ellas mientras Outlaw y yo llamamos la atención de los guardias”

King hizo un pequeño sonido de disgusto, pero igualmente se acercó a Luz, Luzura hizo también un sonido de disgusto por tenerlo cerca.

“Muy bien, pero antes de irnos, que deberíamos hacer si nos topamos con u…”

“¡Tengan un buen vuelo!” Eda la interrumpió golpeando su bastón en el suelo, y debajo de los tres apareció un círculo de luz solida que de inmediato despego llevándoselos a toda velocidad “¡Los veremos en la cámara del tesoro!” Eda salto en su bastón, y de inmediato Outlaw despego detrás de ella.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la torre, pero la trayectoria en lugar de ir a una de las ventanas de la torre fue un poco más abajo, Luz tuvo que saltar y agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba trepar, King y Luzura no tuvieron mucha dificultad en escalar sobre ella para meterse, luego su compañera ayudo a la humana a meterse cayendo ambas con un fuerte golpe, de lo que King se rio.

El grupo de tres comenzó a movilizarse, con cuidado para no ser detectados por los pocos guardias que quedaban. La torre era un lugar inmenso, lleno de celdas de todos los tamaños de las cuales muy pocas estaban ocupadas en ese momento tanto por personas como por Digimon.

“¿Por qué están ellos aquí?” Luz le pregunto a King en voz baja para que no los escucharan, esa gente no se veía mala en ningún sentido.

“A Wrath no le gustan los débiles ni los astutos” menciono el Phascomon, los pocos habitantes en las celdas eran Digimon de etapa Infantil, o Adultos y Perfectos que podrían ser considerados débiles.

“Ellos no merecen estar aquí, tenemos que hacer algo” Luz dijo mirando también a las personas, que no se veían en un buen estado.

“Pero ¿Cómo podríamos?” Antes de que Luzura pudiera buscar una respuesta, unos fuertes pasos se comenzaron a acercar.

“¡Es Wrath!” King dejo escapar un pequeño chillido, Luz rápidamente tomo a ambos Digimon entre sus brazos, y corrió hacia una de las celdas que estaban vacías, cerrándola solo en apariencia.

Una enorme puerta se abrió de golpe, de ella salió un gran hombre uniformado y con su máscara de doctor de la plaga, sus ropajes no disimulaban para nada su musculatura. Detrás de él venían dos enormes Digimon que apenas y pudieron pasar por la puerta, Luz los reconoció aun cuando estaban modificados como los Knightmon del mercado, eran AtlurKabuterimon y Dagomon.

Este comenzó a caminar por el complejo mirando a todas direcciones, entonces se paró frente a la celda donde Luz, Luzura y King se ocultaban en las sombras, la humana cubriéndole la boca a los dos últimos para no hacer ningún ruido, y estos haciendo lo mismo con ella.

“Puedo oler tu miedo” Su voz era tan atemorizante como él se veía. Los tres temblaron un poco preparándose para lo peor, pero una repentina sacudida hizo que el guardián viera a otro lado “Ah, Eda la Dama Búho, no se cual sea tu razón para atacar mi torre con tanto ímpetu, pero esta vez” le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la celda, haciéndola que se doble ahí mismo donde sus puños chocaron, para sorpresa y terror de sus ocupantes “¡Esta vez te atrapare seguramente!”

Los Digimon del guardián rugieron al unísono como reforzando las palabras de su amo.

“¡Muy bien escorias!” La voz de guardián recorrió todo el complejo con facilidad “¡Los que queden del bloque D levántense ahora!” los prisioneros de la sección baja obedecieron esa orden con dificultad, todos menos uno, un pequeño Digimon con la forma de un goblin.

“¡Podrás quitarnos la libertad, pero jamás el derecho a la vagancia!” el Goburimon grito dándole la espalda a las puertas de su celda. En cuestión de unos momentos el guardián ya estaba frente a él, con extrema facilidad empujo hacia arriba una palanca abriendo la celda, y antes de que el prisionero pudiera hacer algo fue tomado del cuello por este.

“¡Que esto les sirva de lección a todos ustedes sobre porque deben obedecerme!” grito, sus dos Digimon siguiéndolo de cerca, los demás prisioneros solo miraron a otro lado mientras Wrath y sus Digimon desaparecían por la puerta por la que llegaron, con el Goburimon luchando por liberarse de sus fuertes manos.

Poco después de que él se fue un par de guardias Knightmon entraron, uno empujo una enorme palanca al fondo del pasillo y todas las celdas de ese bloque donde los prisioneros estaban de pie se abrieron, el otro Knightmon les ordeno que hicieran fila y marcharan hacia la puerta que estaba completamente hasta el fondo de la torre, no hubo protesta alguna y tanto los prisioneros como los guardias desaparecieron de la vista.

Después de que todo estaba despejado, Luz y compañía salieron de la celda que afortunadamente no se había atorado cuando Wrath la golpeo, la humana de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba esa palanca enorme, junto a esta había otras más asi que concluyo que debían ser de los demás bloques. Sin importar cuanto tratara de empujarlas estas no se movían “¡No! ¡Mi débil cuerpo de nerd!”

“No tiene caso Luz, solo los Knightmon son tan fuertes para mover esas cosas” Luzura dijo mirando preocupada la puerta donde todos los prisioneros se habían ido.

“¡Pero no podemos dejarlos!” Luz seguía intentando, pero era inútil.

“No hay tiempo para esto, debemos recuperar mis poderes” King hablo, y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta por la que habían llegado Wrath y sus guardias que era la única salida.

Luzura miro con molestia al otro Digimon, pero al regresar su mirada a su Tamer sus ojos eran más comprensivos “No quiero dejarlos tampoco, pero tenemos cosas que hacer si queremos volver al mundo humano”

Luz miro hacia al suelo decepcionada consigo misma, pero luego de unos segundos de regañarse a sí misma por su falta de condición se apresuró hacia donde King se había ido, con su compañera a un lado.

Los tres estaban ya donde se supone que verían a Eda y a Outlaw, frente a ellos una gigantesca puerta se alzaba, esta tenía un gran candado asegurándola.

Los antes mencionados no tardaron ni un momento más en hacerse presentes, entrando juntos por uno de los enormes ventanales “Buenas noticias, Wrath está ocupado torturando una pobre alma y ya alejamos a la mayoría de los guardias, podremos entrar y salir antes de que noten que estuvimos aquí” Eda dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en su rostro.

“¡Mis poderes! ¡Puedo sentirlos!” King se apresuró, utilizo sus pequeñas alas para impulsarse al candado y meterse a desarmarlo por dentro.

“¡Ja! Es tan adorable cuando esta hambriento de poder” Eda se rio con fuerza, mientras recuperaba el aire volteo a ver a Luz que aún estaba cabizbaja “¿Cuál es el problema niña?”

“Esos prisioneros, no han cometido crímenes reales y aun asi los tienen de esa forma, eso no es justo” La humana apretaba el puño.

Eda miro a Luz con simpatía, y llevo su mano al hombro de la humana en señal de apoyo “Escucha niña, la vida no siempre es justa, pero es por eso que tú tienes que combatir esa injusticia y cambiar las cosas por ti misma” El sonido del gran candado golpeando el suelo fue el indicativo de que King había logrado abrir la puerta “Ahora vamos antes de que el pequeñín se lastime”

Luz reflexiono un poco las palabras de Eda, entonces un pequeño toque en su pierna la hizo mirar, era Luzura con una gran sonrisa tratando de animarla, esta sonrió un poco y recogió a su compañera en brazos para avanzar junto a Eda.

Outlaw empujo las grandes puertas sin mucha dificultad y el grupo entero entro a la gigantesca cámara del tesoro de la torre, en el centro de todo había un cilindro de energía solida que Luz supuso se trataba de la barrera que le habían dicho.

“Ve, yo me encargare de ver que no nos abandonen si algo sale mal” Luzura bromeo y se bajó de los brazos de su compañera de un salto.

“Oh por favor, como si fuéramos a hacer algo asi” Outlaw respondió a la pequeña Digimon mientras cuidaba la retaguardia.

Luz no perdió más tiempo y dio un paso frente a la barrera, tomo un poco de aire para darse valor, y de un paso entro sin dificultad alguna.

Frente a la humana se alzaba una gigantesca pila de varios objetos, extrañamente todos del mundo humano, y todos eran de gran valor a diferencia de lo que había en ese basurero donde habían despertado. En la punta de todo se podía ver algo parecido a la capsula que Eda les había mostrado “Espera” la humana escalo con algo de dificultad hasta llegar frente a la capsula “Esto es…”

“¡¿Qué es eso?!” Luzura casi grito al ver lo que Luz tenía al salir de la barrera, que se había apagado y ahora todos sus tesoros estaban en el suelo.

“¡Mis poderes!” King se apresuró y le quito a la humana el objeto, una lampara de lava “Si ¡Si! ¡Puedo sentirlos volviendo a mí!” exclamo mientras agitaba un poco el objeto “¡Tu! ¡Criatura!” apunto a un conejo de peluche en perfecto estado que por alguna razón estaba en la pila “Tu nombre a partir de ahora será Francois y serás mi lugarteniente en las fuerzas de la Dark Area!”

King se reía maniáticamente mientras tenía la lampara en un brazo y el peluche en otro, Luz y Luzura lo miraban con incredulidad “¿Esa cosa no le da poder alguno verdad?” La Digimon soltó sin dejar de mirarlo.

“Para nada” Outlaw respondió mirando con la escena con vergüenza ajena en el rostro.

“¡Ja!” Eda se rio, pero luego de un segundo su expresión cambio por completo “Oh, míranos, Luz, somos parias y no tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir, King es un Digimon sin Tamer asi que lo tome bajo mi cuidado” Miro a King con una pequeña sonrisa “Asi que si para él esa cosa es importante, lo es para mí también, después de todo, nosotros los solitarios tenemos que estar unidos”

Luz miro a King un segundo, luego a su compañera que ladeaba la cabeza en negación mirando al pequeño Digimon demonio, sonrió para sí misma y luego miro a la bruja con una nueva determinación en los ojos.

“Ahora vámonos de aquí, antes de que Wrath venga y pierda la cabeza”

“Muy tarde” el guardián apareció desde las sombras detrás de Eda, entonces un poderoso ataque eléctrico impacto a Outlaw haciéndolo caer. Antes de que Eda pudiera reaccionar se vio atrapada por la enorme mano de Wrath que le inmovilizo los brazos por la cintura, Outlaw se vio sujetado por el AtlurKabuterimon mientras el Dagomon y una tropa de Knightmon rodearon al resto.

Wrath se acercó hacia King, y con facilidad le arrebato la lampara de lava “¡Mis poderes!”

“Sabía que si tomaba esto no te resistirías a venir a buscarlo tu misma” jugueteo un poco con la lampara, luego se la guardo en el bolsillo “Espere tanto por el momento en que te tuviera en mis manos”

“¡¿Por qué me persigues tanto Wrath?! Yo no he roto ninguna de tus estúpidas leyes… frente a ti”

“Eso es fácil, es porque yo…” aun sujetando a Eda, se arrodillo y de su espalda saco un gran ramo de flores que le ofreció a la cautiva “Quiero que salgas conmigo”

“¿Qué?” Eda dejo escapar incrédula.

¡¿Qué?!” Luz y Luzura la acompañaron.

“Debes estar bromeando” Outlaw se quejó desde el suelo, pero el AtlurKabuterimon le puso más peso encima para que se callara.

“¡Vamos jefe! ¡Usted puede!” Los Knightmon gritaban desde atrás, asi como el Dagomon que acomodo sus tentáculos haciendo parecer que levantaba el pulgar.

“Piénsalo, eres la bruja y Tamer más fuerte que hay en los alrededores, tú y yo juntos podríamos poder de rodillas a los demás Guardianes e incluso retar al Emperador ¡Con tus poderes y mis influencias seriamos la pareja más poderosa de todo el Digital World!”

“Odio cada palabra que estás diciendo” Luz tenía una expresión ilegible, algo entre asco y pena ajena.

“¡Tú no te metas en esto!” Wrath grito y señalo a la humana y a su Digimon con el dedo, y entonces Dagomon atrapo a ambas con sus tentáculos y comenzó a estrujarlas “No sé de dónde has salido humana, pero seguro que al Emperador le encantara conocerte”

Luz luchaba para tratar de zafarse, pero la tenían bien sujeta del cuello, Luzura mordía y electrocutaba al Dagomon, pero no le hacía daño alguno. Outlaw luchaba por liberarse, pero el peso de AtlurKabuterimon era demasiado, King trato de llegar hasta Eda, pero fue rodeado por los Knightmon. No parecía haber salida alguna.

“¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!” Eda grito “Saldré contigo Wrath”

“¡Eda no!” Luz trato de decirle, pero se vio silenciada por Dagomon.

“Bien, muy bien, es bueno que por fin veas las cosas con claridad” Wrath se rio para sí mismo.

“Pero antes, solo una cosa, acércate más” el guardián acerco un poco a Eda hacia su rostro “Más cerca. Un poco más. Si allí está bien” De inmediato Eda le escupió al guardián en la zona de los ojos.

“¡Argh!” este soltó a Eda y el ramo de flores “¡Tonta! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos gérmenes hay en la boca y saliva?!” antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, Eda le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara utilizando su bastón, haciéndolo caer.

Ese pequeño momento de distracción le dio la ventana a Outlaw de quitarse a AtlurKabuterimon de encima, empujándolo con sus patas contra los Knightmon que amenazaban a King. Owlbert había abandonado su escondite en el cabello de Eda, se acercó sigilosamente a Dagomon y mientras estaba distraído le comenzó a picotear los ojos haciendo que soltara a Luz y Luzura, quienes rápidamente lo taclearon haciéndolo caerse hacia atrás.

“¡Intentaste encerrarme! ¡Le robaste y amenazaste a mis amigos! ¡Y sobre todo eres un patán! ¡Jamás saldré contigo Wrath!” Eda fue directa con sus palabras mientras amenazaba al guardián con su bastón, pero este se comenzó a levantar otra vez.

“¡Luz! ¿Recuerdas la maniobra de tres puntos que siempre decías que querías intentar en casa?”

La latina miro a su Digimon con grandes ojos y una sonrisa igual, la tomo en brazos y esta se envolvió sobre su cuerpo como si fuera una pelota “¡Espero que esto funcione como lo hizo en mi sueño! ¡Tres puntos!” Luz dio un pequeño salto, y lanzo a su compañera como si se tratara de una pelota de baloncesto.

Luzura paso por encima de Eda, logrando aterrizar sobre la cabeza del guardián y agarrándose a él con fuerza, rápidamente acumulo la electricidad de sus colas “¡Jamming Thunder!” el ataque eléctrico golpeo de lleno, en solo unos segundos Wrath volvió a caer al suelo.

“Ese es un buen movimiento niña” Eda volteo a ver a Luz, había un extraño orgullo en su mirada y voz, pero fueron interrumpidas por más Knightmon que venían entrando a la sala “¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Todos arriba!” Owlbert volvió al cabello de Eda a toda velocidad, Luz, Luzura y King saltaron al bastón junto con ella.

El paso a la puerta les fue abierto por Outlaw que lanzo al gigantesco insecto como si se tratara de una bola de bolos contra los Knightmon “¡Voy detrás de ustedes!” el grupo salió primero a toda prisa, de camino a la puerta el Garudamon tomo una de las espadas de los Knightmon y la utilizo para bloquear la puerta por fuera, para luego volar a toda prisa detrás de los demás.

Wrath se levantó del suelo, respiraba agitado tanto por el ataque que había recibido como por la furia “No vas a escapar Dama Búho!” de su bolsillo saco la lampara de lava y de un pequeño movimiento la abrió por la parte de arriba. Un poco del contenido de esta salió como un tipo de miasma, directo a los Digimon del guardián que también se estaban recuperando, estos fueron envueltos por un aura oscura que los hizo crecer aún más. Sin dificultad destrozaron la puerta y comenzaron la persecución.

Salir por las ventanas ya no era una opción pues las fuerzas del exterior los estaban esperando, asi que su única ruta de escape era por la base de la torre.

En su camino de salida volvieron a la zona de las celdas “Eda ¿me darían una mano?” Luz apunto a las grandes palancas que antes no había podido mover.

Eda hizo un gesto a su compañero, y este, aunque protesto por la prisa que tenían, en un movimiento rápido empujo todas las palancas abriendo todas las celdas.

Justo después de que siguieron moviéndose, los Digimon del guardián atravesaron el techo aterrizando frente a ellos bloqueando el paso.

“¡¿Qué paso con ellos?! ¡Se ven más malos que antes!” Luzura remarco.

“¡Mi poder! ¡Puedo sentirlo en ellos!” King se asomó desde el hombro de Luz.

“¡¿Esa cosa realmente tenía tu poder?!”

Antes de que los dos Digimon pudieran seguir discutiendo, Garudamon se lanzó contra los que les bloqueaban el paso “¡Eda! ¡Sácalos de aquí, yo les daré tiempo!” con toda su fuerza empujo a sus adversarios, haciéndolos caer más allá del primer piso.

“Te veré afuera grandulón” Eda hablaba con mucha seguridad, confiaba plenamente en que su compañero saldría de eso.

El grupo se apresuró a salir de la torre, pero en lugar de atravesar la puerta al fondo, Eda decidió que sería más rápido hacer un gran agujero por el cual salir.

Llegaron al patio principal de la torre, lo único que tenían que hacer ahora era atravesar la puerta principal, pero antes de poder avanzar más un fuerte temblor les hizo perder el equilibrio, y ante sus ojos Outlaw salió disparado desde el suelo y golpeando de espaldas una de las grandes murallas que rodeaban la torre.

Detrás de él los Digimon del guardián surgieron del suelo, y por el agujero en la pared se acercó Wrath, muy confiado de tener el control de la situación “Ríndanse ahora y les tendré clemencia” en su mano sujetaba la lampara de lava nuevamente cerrada “O si no usare esto para destruirlos”

“Lo siento mucho King” Eda murmuro, y antes de que el pequeño Digimon pudiera contestar la mujer golpeo el suelo con su bastón, y una onda tectónica viajo por el suelo hasta los pies del guardián, haciéndolo soltar la lampara que al caer se hizo pedazos.

“¡No! ¡Mis poderes!” el pequeño demonio se arrodillo mientras gritaba al aire.

La sustancia dentro de la lampara comenzó a flotar, volviéndose una masa sin forma de energía pura. Una vez por encima de todos comenzó a tomar otra forma, una que al parecer nadie esperaba, un portal.

De este portal comenzaron a caer muchas cosas, cajas, equipo de construcción, maquinaria, cosas que la humana y su Digimon reconocieron “¡Son de la zona de construcción!” Luzura exclamo.

“Entonces parece que es su boleto de salida” Eda soltó su bastón, que por sí solo voló recogiendo a Luz y su compañera.

“¡Eda! ¿Qué estás haciendo?” La humana se sujetó como pudo.

“¡Tienen que irse ahora o el portal se cerrara, y no sabemos cuándo puedan encontrar otro tan perfecto!”

“¡No podemos dejarlos asi!”

“¡Si crees que esto es malo, deberías haber visto a su ultimo exnovio!” King corría esquivando los ataques del ahora molesto guardián, que además de tratar de golpearlos comandaba a sus Digimon para someterlos.

“¡No era mi novio!” AtlurKabuterimon lanzo un ataque eléctrico a Eda, pero esta tuvo tiempo de hacer un círculo en el aire que lo redirigió directo hacia Dagomon que casi sometía a Outlaw “¡Ahora váyanse!” la mujer le dio un pequeño golpe a su bastón y este despego a toda velocidad.

“¡EDA!” Luz no pudo hacer nada más que sujetarse al bastón y a su compañera para asegurarse que ninguna de las dos se cayera ante tal velocidad. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban por llegar, esta pudo lograr frenar su ascenso.

“Luz” Luzura volteo a ver a su compañera, ambas compartían la misma expresión “¿Qué deberíamos hacer?”

La humana titubea, mira hacia abajo ignorando el vértigo para concentrarse en la batalla. Aunque parecía que Eda, King y Outlaw tenían la ventaja, pronto la cosa se invirtió y se vieron totalmente superados. Luz se aferró con fuerza al bastón, miro nuevamente a su compañera con una mirada decidida, no necesito decir más para que esta le devolviera la misma mirada.

Antes de que se lanzaran de vuelta, ambas notaron que en el agujero que hicieron en la pared de la torre se encontraban los prisioneros, aunque no había nada estorbando su escape ya que todos los guardias estaban ocupados en la pelea, no se movían.

“¿Qué están haciendo?” Luz pregunto volando hacia ellos “Tienen el camino libre”

“Wrath nos volverá a atrapar”

“Somos muy débiles para lograr algo”

“Esta prisión es nuestro hogar ahora”

Entre muchas cosas eran lo que decían los prisioneros, pero Luz no se rindió.

“Bien, tal vez no sean los más fuertes que hay, pero muchos de ustedes son astutos también y no han hecho absolutamente nada malo, no merecen estar en esta prisión y mucho menos bajo el puño de un tirano como Wrath” Luzura miro a su compañera hablando, casi se le sale una lagrima porque jamás la había visto tan segura “Tal vez seamos débiles por nuestra cuenta ¡Pero somos muchos, y no tenemos que estar solos!” Los prisioneros comenzaron a levantar sus cabezas, y uno en uno comenzaron a vitorear a Luz llenos de una nueva determinación “¡Ahora! ¡A la carga!”

Outlaw fue lanzado al centro del patio, sobre el cayeron Eda y King igualmente derrotados.

“Este es el fin Dama Búho, nadie podrá salvarlos ahora” Detrás de Wrath se alzaban sus dos Digimon aun potenciados, AtlurKabuterimon comenzó a preparar su High Mega Blaster y Dagomon su Forbidden Trident. Outlaw tomo a Eda y King para tratar de protegerlos del inevitable impacto.

“¡Vamos!” Luz venia volando a toda velocidad sobre el bastón con Luzura frente a ella preparando una descarga eléctrica, y por detrás de ambas todos los prisioneros en una turba furiosa. Al pasar junto a Wrath Luzura lo golpeo en la cabeza con su Tail Dusk, derribándolo de inmediato, y la gente de la turba se lanzó sobre el para someterlo y que no se levantara. Los Digimon hicieron lo propio y comenzaron a atacar a AtlurKabuterimon y Dagomon haciéndolos perder su concentración.

“¿Luz? ¿Luzura?” Eda estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que la humana se fuera a quedar y mucho menos liderar un motín.

Ambas se bajaron de un salto frente al pequeño grupo “No podíamos dejarlos asi, no era lo correcto” Luz volteo para mirar al cielo, el portal se estaba ya cerrando, pero antes de que desapareciera en el aire una última caja cayo de él, muy cerca del grupo. Una caja con fuegos artificiales.

“¿Porque tenían esto en una zona de construcción?” La latina cuestiono en su cabeza.

Los Digimon habían logrado distraer lo suficiente a los del guardián, tanto como para que Outlaw volviera al combate, tomando a ambos Digimon perfectos y atándolos juntos utilizando los tentáculos de Dagomon “Es hora de me deshaga de estos estorbos” comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras sujetaba a ambos, cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza centrífuga los arrojo contra la torre con todas sus fuerzas “¡Shadow Wing!” desde las alas del Garudamon se concentró una gran cantidad de energía, que de inmediato se disparó a toda velocidad contra los Digimon en el aire. Luzura pudo jurar que vio un ave gigantesca volando impactar contra ambos antes de la gran explosión.

Por su parte, Wrath se había visto reducido, los prisioneros habían logrado atar sus manos utilizando sus ropajes “¡Tu!” miro hacia adelante, frente a él se postraba Luz, bastón en mano y con una mirada desafiante “¡Humana imprudente! ¡¿Quién crees que eres?!”

“¡No me menosprecies asi Guardián Wrath! ¡Pues yo soy Luz! ¡Y esta es mi compañera Luzura! ¡Y nosotras somos el mejor equipo!” Junto a Luz se paraba su compañera, orgullosa y desafiante.

“¡Ahora comete esto perdedor!” Luzura saco de su espalda una pila de fuegos artificiales unidos por una soga, que encendió utilizando las chispas de su cola y lanzo al aire, justo a tiempo para que su compañera los golpeara utilizando el bastón a moto de bate.

La pila cayo justo en brazos del guardián, que ante tal situación solo pudo gritar antes de la gran explosión que le siguió.

El camino de vuelta a la casa búho fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaban, luego de encargarse del Guardián Wrath todas sus fuerzas se desorganizaron y los prisioneros pudieron escapar y volver a sus casas. Aunque al principio Luz y su compañera sonreían de oreja a oreja, para cuando llegaron la humana ya estaba algo cabizbaja.

Eda entro primero, seguida por King, Luzura y al final Luz “Muy bien, esa fue una aventura, no salió como esperábamos, pero no creo que Wrath nos moleste por un tiempo” la mujer sonrío mientras volteaba a ver a sus acompañantes.

“Lamento que perdieras tus poderes King” Luz hablo agachándose un poco para tocar la cabeza del Phascomon a modo de compensación.

“¡Neh! No importa ¡Ahora podre ganarme el título de rey de la Dark Area por mis propios medios!” El pequeño demonio se comenzó a reír como un niño pequeño en navidad, y con su nuevo compañero Francois en brazos subió corriendo las escaleras.

“El realmente se cree lo que dice” Luzura comento con una expresión cansada.

Eda miro bien a Luz y Luzura, ahora sentadas en el gran sofá en medio de la habitación, como si estuvieran perdidas, y realmente, esa parecía el caso.

“Escucha niña” la mujer se sentó a un lado de la humana “A pesar de que no salió como esperábamos, tu cumpliste tu parte del trato, además, realmente te debemos una por regresar a salvarnos, y la Dama Búho jamás deja un favor sin pagar”

“¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?”

“Digo que pueden quedarse aquí, en lo que buscamos una forma de devolverlas a su mundo”

Los ojos de Luz volvieron a iluminarse ante esas palabras.

“Además, podrán tener una forma de combate algo peculiar, pero tienen potencial, tal vez con algo de entrenamiento…”

“¡¿Vas a enseñarme a ser una Tamer como tú?!” Luz casi salto del asiento en euforia.

“¡Pero!” Eda la detuvo con un dedo “Eso es una cosa aparte, si quieres que te entrene tendrás que ayudarme aquí y en el mercado”

Luz se tranquilizó un poco, mirando a la mayor mientras pensaba en que responder, una rápida mirada a su compañera y que esta le diera una sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitaba “Esta bien, aceptamos”

“¡Bien!” Eda se levantó rápido del sofá “Arriba tengo un cuarto extra que pueden usar, hay cosas de humanos ahí asi que podrían encontrar cosas que les sirvan para ponerse comodas”

La mujer se vio interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de la latina y su Digimon “Muchas gracias, Eda” dijo la primera antes de dejarla ir, y ambas subieron, notablemente agotadas por el largo dia.

Eda se quedó sola en la sala, mirando hacia las escaleras ahora vacías, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de que la gema en su bastón comenzara a tintinear. “Edalyn”, la voz de su compañero resonó en su cabeza, significaba que la estaba llamando.

Afuera, el Garudamon había bajado de la torre y miraba en dirección al acantilado “¿Que pasa grandulón? ¿Necesitas un cuento para dormir como en los viejos tiempos?” Eda bromeo mientras se acercaba.

“Edalyn, esto es algo serio” Outlaw no volteo a verla mientras le hablaba.

“¿Qué es lo que ocurre?” El tono de la bruja se volvió serio también, ahora que estaba segura que nadie los escuchaba.

“Debajo de la torre de la Ira, cuando caí por el suelo, encontré algo” Eda no respondió, esperaba que siguiera hablando “Los prisioneros que faltaban, Wrath los estaba juntando para algo en una especie de máquina, no sé qué era, pero logre liberarlos y destruirla antes de que me sacaran de allí”

Eda miro hacia la distancia en silencio, con una expresión preocupada. Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas a su compañero en sus enormes manos “Hiciste bien, ven, preparare la cena que seguro nuestras invitadas tienen tanta hambre como tu” Outlaw no dijo nada, solo se levantó, y aleteando un poco se dirigió hacia su puesto en la vieja torre.

Luego de que Eda les dio prácticamente un banquete que ninguna sabía que necesitaba tanto, la humana y su compañera se encontraban en el cuarto que les habían dado, entre las cosas Luz encontró no solo ropa que podía usar como pijama si no también una bolsa de dormir, aunque Eda creía que era una clase de capullo.

Luz estaba mirando su teléfono, extrañamente la carga estaba al máximo y estaba en perfecto estado. Luzura dormía en su regazo pacíficamente, roncaba un poco pero no perdía su encanto. La humana miro un poco sus aplicaciones, y luego de verificar que casi todas seguían funcionando, abrió la de la cámara de video.

“¿Hola? Emm… Si” se estaba grabando a sí misma y se le veía nerviosa “Pues ¡he decidido empezar un video diario para llevar un registro de mi aventura!” dijo quizás muy animada “No puedo creer que hasta hace un par de días creía que los Digimon solo podían existir en un pequeño aparato de bolsillo ¡Pero no! ¡Los Digimon son reales! ¡Incluso tengo mi propia compañera en carne y hueso!” la cámara descendió desde el rostro de Luz hasta la durmiente figura de Luzura “¡Es tan bonita! ¿No es asi? ¿Quién diría que todos estos años que la pasamos juntas valieron la pena?” La humana volvió a enfocarse a si misma con una gran sonrisa orgullosa, pero esta poco a poco se fue borrando “Desearía que pudieras verlo, desearía haber podido tomar el portal de vuelta... Pero mi corazón me decía que eso no era lo correcto, que no podía irme asi y abandonar a tanta gente… Lo siento mamá” Luz tuvo que detener la grabación, pues estuvo al borde de las lágrimas.

King se asomó en la puerta justo cuando la humana había logrado dejar de llorar, tanto el cómo su conejo tenía un gorro para dormir “Tu capullo humano se ve cómodo”

Luz le dio una sonrisa empática, pero antes de poder responder Luzura se levantó de sus piernas, y le hizo una seña para que viniera como si ella le diera el permiso de acercarse. El pequeño demonio hizo eso, y aunque a simple vista parecía un koala su comportamiento era extrañamente parecido al de un gato a la hora de acostarse.

Luz se recostó sobre su lado Izquierdo y Luzura a su lado “Cuanto tiempo llevas…”

La Elecmon interrumpió a su Tamer poniéndole una pata sobre la mejilla “Encontraremos la forma de volver Luz, no sé cómo, pero te prometo que lo haremos”

Era todo lo que la humana necesitaba escuchar. Antes de dormir tomo su teléfono una última vez, y luego de guardar el video en una nueva carpeta, abrió su aplicación de mensajería y como su madre era el último contacto al que le había enviado algo no fue difícil encontrarla. Luego de cargar el video y darle al botón de enviar, lo dejo a un lado y finalmente se dejó llevar por el reino de los sueños.

**Enviando…. Enviando…. Enviando… … … No enviado.**

========================================

El Guardian Wrath no estaba en una condición favorable, sus túnicas eran un desastre y tenía algunas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, sus Digimon no estaban en mejor estado para nada. No solo habían perdido el aumento de poder si no que apenas sobrevivieron al ataque del Garudamon de la Dama Búho y necesitarían un tiempo para recuperarse.

Mientras Wrath se sentaba en su oficina a pensar, un pequeño dispositivo en su escritorio resonó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una pequeña pantalla holográfica se extendió por si sola.

“¡Guardian Wrath! ¡Justo el tipo al que quería ver!” una figura distorsionada hablaba, su voz apenas entendible.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡En este momento la comunicación es difícil pues la Dama Búho daño los sistemas de la torre al escapar!”

“Oh, pero es por eso por lo que te estoy llamando, mi torre es la más cercana y tienes suerte que intercepte algunas comunicaciones que tus Knightmon trataron de enviar al castillo del emperador sobre tu… situación” Ante estas palabras, Wrath se puso obviamente nervioso “No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero será mejor que prepares un buen informe, recuerda que la reunión será dentro de unas semanas” una pequeña risa distorsionada siguió sus palabras.

“Y supongo que quieres algo a cambio” refunfuño.

“Ya me conoces bien, mi silencio tiene un precio” nuevamente se rio en voz baja “¡Nos veremos en la reunión!”

“Nos vemos allí, Guardián Greed” la comunicación finalizo, y Wrath de inmediato dio un puñetazo contra su escritorio haciéndolo añicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para que no se revuelvan con que Digimon es quien:  
> Luzura: Elecmon (Purple).  
> Outlaw: Garudamon.  
> King: Phascomon.  
> Owlbert: Poromon.  
> Hooty: Owlmon.  
> Antes de que lo olvide, estoy en búsqueda de nuevos beta readers.


	5. Guaridas, Dragones y Hechiceros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de unos días de trabajo duro bajo la supervisión de la Dama Búho, Luz y Luzura deciden que es el momento de tener una aventura y probar que son dignas de un entrenamiento más formal. Para su fortuna un Hechicero Digimon tiene exactamente lo que necesitan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y finalmente, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a actualizar esto! Lamento mucho la espera, pero escribir este capitulo fue difícil para mi, al no poder decidirme entre hacer un capitulo para establecer un poco más el mundo o directamente ponerme a introducir personajes. El capitulo 5 original de hecho tenia la segunda idea en mente, pero me decidí a borrarlo y empezar de cero con una aventura individual para Luz y Luzura, espero lo disfruten.

“Serian un total de 10000 créditos” La humana respondió con una gran sonrisa.

“¿10000 créditos? Estoy seguro de que Eda sube sus precios todos los días” Respondió el cliente, un Digimon casi del mismo tamaño que Luz, pero que parecía un espantapájaros vestido como un mago arquetípico, un Wizarmon para ser exactos.

“¡De algo tengo que sobrevivir cabeza de paja!” una voz respondió desde la parte trasera del puesto. Luz se rio un poco ante esta actitud, ya era su tercer día bajo el cuidado de Eda y aunque aún no le había enseñado nada sobre ser un Tamer realmente estaba disfrutando sus pequeñas vacaciones, o al menos asi ella llamaba al hecho de estar atrapada hasta quien sabe cuándo en un mundo extraño.

Luzura se acercó lentamente desde la parte trasera, sobre su lomo traía una bolsa de más basura humana que en este lugar se vende como pan caliente “Otro… Cargamento” dijo tomando aire por el esfuerzo que era cargar algo asi debido a su tamaño.

“Te he dicho que no tienes que cargar todo tu sola ¿Dónde está King?”.

“¡El futuro Rey de la Dark Area no hace trabajos pesados!” La chillona voz del pequeño demonio se hizo presente respondiendo la pregunta de la humana, parecía venir desde la parte superior de la carpa. Luzura solo le dedico una mirada de desprecio y murmuro algo entre dientes mientras descargaba todo.

“¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que buscaba exactamente!” El Wizarmon grito exaltado al ver algo que Luzura tenía en las patas, un viejo teléfono del tamaño de un ladrillo que era probablemente el doble de viejo que Luz “Es uno de esos aparatos humanos que ya no se producen ¿No es cierto? ¡Debo tenerlo para mis estudios!”.

Antes de que Luz pudiera responder algo, ¡Eda se apareció a su lado para reemplazarla en la caja “5000 Créditos!” dijo sin vergüenza alguna, extendiendo la mano para recibir el pago.

Una pequeña discusión comenzó entre ambos, el Wizarmon tratando de regatear el precio mientras que la dama búho lo incrementaba poco a poco. Luz fue a ayudar a su compañera a acomodar los nuevos productos en los estantes que realmente era muy altos para ella. “No sé por qué hacemos esto, si ella puede perfectamente hacerlos levitar a su sitio” Luzura murmuro mientras se subía a los hombros de Luz para alcanzar el estante más alto.

“Bueno, Eda dijo que si queremos que me entrene tengo que trabajar por ello primero, además nos está dando un techo en lo que descubrimos como volver a casa” La humana comenzó a pasarle poco a poco la basura que se veía en mejor estado, que era la que se ponía hasta arriba para evitar que alguien con manos rápidas pudiera tomarlos.

“Bueno, si lo pones asi” Una vez listo todo, Luzura salto y fue recibida en los brazos de su amiga sin problemas “Aun asi creo que nos está explotando un poco, y ya seria hora de que te enseñe algo”.

“Oh vamos Luzura, Eda no es tan- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, el Wizarmon alzo la voz.

“20000 créditos es un total robo dama búho!”.

“Tómalo o déjalo, si realmente estos productos son tan extraños como tú dices no los puedo dejar a tan bajo precio” Eda se cruzó de brazos sonriendo satisfecha, conocía muy bien a este Wizarmon como para saber que este si o si sedería con tal de seguir su investigación.

Efectivamente, el Digimon comenzó a buscar en sus bolsas, murmurando mientras algunas maldiciones. “Está bien, hagamos un trato, te daré los 10000 créditos por lo que pedí primero y algo igual de valioso a cambio de esa reliquia humana” señalo al viejo teléfono que apenas se mantenía en una pieza.

“Si claro ¿y que podrías tener tú que sea tan valioso como para que lo considere?” La mujer miro hacia sus uñas mientras se recargaba en un brazo sobre el mostrador, con su sonrisa enseñando ese colmillo dorado que llamaba tanto la atención.

De su bolsa, el Wizarmon saco un viejo y arrugado pergamino “Un mapa a la guarida de Fafnir el codicioso” La cabeza de Eda se resbalo de su mano, casi dándose un golpe directamente contra el mostrador y cayéndose en el proceso.

Fuera quien fuera ese tal Fafnir, la sola mención de su nombre parecía haber dejado caer una manta de silencio sobre todo el mercado, todos volteando a ver ese viejo pergamino en manos del Wizarmon, esto solo hizo que se disparara la curiosidad de Luz que volvió a acercarse para escuchar atentamente. “¿Quién es Fafnir el codicioso?” Preguntaron la humana y su Digimon al mismo tiempo.

“¡No hay nada que ver aquí! ¡Ocúpense de sus propios asuntos!” Outlaw se pronunció desde detrás del negocio, haciendo que la gente que se había detenido a escuchar siguiera con su camino, luego el inmenso Digimon se agacho para tener al Wizarmon en una conversación cara a cara “No sueltes nombres asi por aquí, o antes de que nos demos cuenta los Caballeros Imperiales estarán sobre nuestros talones”.

Los Caballeros Imperiales, en palabras de Eda y Outlaw, un montón de patanes que se creen mejores que todos los demás, el Guardian Wrath y los extraños Knightmon que las habían tratado de encerrar pertenecían a ellos, y aunque para la Dama Búho y su compañero eran fáciles de manejar, preferían no buscar abiertamente el conflicto con ellos.

“Lamento mi falta de tacto ante tales temas, pero supuse que solo soltando algo asi les llamaría la atención” El hechicero volteo levemente, mirando a la humana y a su compañera “Fafnir el codicioso es un legendario Digimon Dragon que vivió en el continente, en el Bosque Profundo a unos kilómetros de aquí, se dice que fue el Digimon más rico que ha existido, pero jamás en su vida gasto alguno de sus tesoros ocultándolos en su guarida y desapareciendo junto con ella” Ambas lo miraron asombradas, parecía una historia digna de una aventura inolvidable.

“Patrañas” Eda interrumpió el momento “Me estás diciendo que tienes un mapa a uno de los lugares más secretos y que contienen suficientes tesoros como para retirarte a vivir mejor que un rey toda tu vida ¿Y me lo vas a dar a cambio de un aparato humano?”.

“Exactamente”.

La bruja levanto una ceja totalmente incrédula, aunque al principio la había tomado desprevenida sus palabras, no era la primera vez que alguien trataba de estafarla a cambio de conseguir algo gratis.

“Si no crees en mí, probablemente me salga mejor venderle esto a alguien de los Caballeros Imperiales, seguro ellos harían algo mejor con el tesoro de Fafnir” Las palabras del Wizarmon parecían haber dado justo en el clavo, pues Eda se notaba indecisa sobre si reírse en su cara por creerla una ingenua, o arriesgarse a perder tal oportunidad y hacer mucho más ricos a esos payasos en el poder. “Te diré algo, te daré tiempo para pensar en mi oferta, por ahora me llevare mi encargo” con un giro de mano, la bolsa con las cosas que había pedido antes flotó hasta el, y un fajo de billetes salieron de su bolsa para colocarse en orden sobre el mostrador “Y mañana a primera hora volveré para hacer el intercambio”.

La Dama Búho conto los billetes poco a poco para estar segura de que le estaba pagando la cantidad correcta, para su sorpresa había un poco más de lo acordado “Un pequeño seguro, para asegurarme de que no vendas ese aparato antes de que yo regrese, nos vemos hasta entonces, Dama Búho, Ave de la Calamidad” hizo un pequeño gesto con su sombrero mirando a Eda y a Outlaw, luego desvío la vista de vuelta a Luz “Humana y su compañera” Dicho todo esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre toda la gente que transitaba el mercado.

“No puedes estar considerando su oferta seriamente” Outlaw y su compañera se encontraban en una pequeña discusión rodeando todo el asunto, incluso habían cerrado antes el negocio para volver a casa “Sabes tan bien como yo que esto huele a una estafa de principiantes”.

“¡Por supuesto que lo se cerebro de pájaro!” Eda dijo casi ofendida de que le hablara como si fuera una principiante, pero de inmediato bajo la cabeza y llevo su mano a su barbilla de forma pensativa “Pero el tesoro de Fafnir sería un premio demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar”.

Por su parte, Luz miraba todo desde dentro de la casa, Luzura descansando sobre su regazo luego de haber tenido que cargar cosas todo el dia y frente a ellas King cargando un enorme libro “¡Bien! ¡Si Eda no piensa darte clases, supongo que es hora de darte conocimiento que de verdad te sirva!” Dejo caer el enorme libro llamando la atención de la humana “Este es el gran libro de los habitantes de la Dark Area y otros Digimon Demonio” De algún lado, el pequeño demonio saco un gorro de profesor y unos lentes a juego “Quédate conmigo y serás una experta en menos de lo que canta un Hyokomon”.

“¿Que nos enseñaras exactamente? ¿A acostarnos en la esquina y dejarle el trabajo pesado a los demás? Que pareces ser un experto en eso” Luzura remarco mirándolo fijamente.

“Para tu información, las lecciones sobre la mejor posición de reposo son después de la siesta dominguera de las 11.” King respondió, a lo que Luzura solo le hizo un gesto de burla sacándole la lengua con la que inicio una guerra de gestos.

Luz volvió a desviar su mirada hacia su maestra y su compañero que seguían conversando afuera, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Luzura le había dicho más temprano ese dia, ya pronto harían una semana de estar en ese mundo fantástico y aun no aprendía nada. “Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente buena, Eda solo perdería el tiempo entrenándote” La adolescente de inmediato sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para silenciar esa voz dentro de su cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, tenía algo de razón. Para haberse proclamado a sí mismas “El mejor equipo”, realmente solo contaban con una victoria propia en sus manos, una que su maestra ni si quiera conocía a detalle.

Después de contemplar un poco la situación, la humana rasco un poco el lomo de su compañera para llamar su atención.

“¡Ja! ¡Yo gano esta batalla!” después de decir esto King salió corriendo a algún otro lado de la casa vitoreándose a sí mismo. Luzura, aunque algo disgustada, decidió ignorarlo para concentrarse en su compañera.

“Sabes, creo que tienes un poco de razón, ya es hora de que nos ganemos unas lecciones sobre como ser mejores en esto, tengo una idea y quiero saber qué piensas” Su conversación siguió a susurros, con la esperanza de que ni King ni Hooty las fueran a escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente, Eda salió de su habitación casi arrastrando los pasos en un esfuerzo por llegar a la cocina y comenzar el día, aunque había decidido no tomar el trato de Wizarmon, no podía dejar de pensar en el basto tesoro que podría haber estado a su alcance. Al pasar frente a la puerta donde dormía su aprendiz murmuro algo como “desayuno” tan bien como le fue posible.

Ya estando abajo fue directamente a servirse una taza de Nectar Fantasmal sabor Manzana Sonriente, la única bebida que podía despertarla en una mañana asi “Hmmm… Dulce jugo de mamá” Murmuro para sí misma mientras dejaba que el líquido en su taza bajara por su garganta. Luego de arreglar su enorme melena salvaje a una forma más presentable, Eda se asomó por la puerta trasera que daba hacia la torre “¡Hey! ¡Grandote!”.

“¡¿Huh?!” Outlaw se retorció sobre sí mismo en la torre, parecía que, igual que su compañera había tenido una noche intranquila y Eda lo sabía perfectamente, por eso mismo le había arrojado la botella de néctar con un “Atrapa” como una advertencia.

Aun con eso, el enorme Digimon la atrapo en sus garras, dejando caer todo el líquido en su boca “Muy bien, una vez estemos todos listos quiero que muevas ese gigantesco trasero emplumado y me traigas un nuevo cargamento de basura humana” dijo Eda, antes de volver la mirada hacia la cocina y finalmente percatándose de que estaba totalmente tranquila. Si en la última semana había aprendido algo era que la humana y su compañera jamás preparaban su desayuno en silencio.

Después de revisar completamente todo el piso de abajo, la mujer corrió hacia el almacén convertido en habitación que Luz utilizaba, ahí vio la bolsa de dormir totalmente llena como si tuviera a alguien dentro, y sobre ella el pequeño demonio que dormía como un ladrillo “¡King!” Un sonoro chillido fue lo que recibió como respuesta cuando el Phascomon salto sorprendido “¿Dónde están Luz y Luzura?”.

“No sé si finalmente te has quedado ciega o estas más dormida que yo, pero ellas están justo aquí” King se volvió a acomodar sobre la bolsa de dormir para continuar su sueño matutino. La bruja se acercó, y lentamente abrió la bolsa de dormir revelando un par de almohadas acomodadas de forma que parecieran una persona y un pequeño bulto a su lado, una de estas almohadas tenía un dibujo rápido del rostro de Luz y otra el de Luzura “¡Oh no! ¡Se han convertido en Pillowmons!” El demonio grito exageradamente.

“Este es el truco más viejo del libro” la Dama Búho camino hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, y en ella pudo ver un montón de sabanas y manteles amarrados para hacer una cuerda “No me gusta esto… ¡Hooty! ¡¿Por dónde se han ido?!”.

El ave Digimon se acercó volando lentamente “Si quieres conocer la respuesta, primero deberás superar mis tres…” Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Eda le dio un golpe a la casa que la hizo retumbar por completo “¡Ok ok! Ya a nadie le gusta divertirse por aquí ¡Hoot! Fueron por el sendero, cargaban con ellas un rectángulo del tamaño de Luzura” Con su ala, señalo el camino que daba hacia Boneframe, la ciudad donde estaba el mercado.

========================================

“¿Crees que llegamos muy temprano?” Luzura estaba recostada sobre un viejo microondas de al menos 20 años de antigüedad, estaba nuevamente cansada, aunque esta vez no había cargado ella sola con el aparato.

“El Wizarmon dijo a primera hora, asi que supongo que solo tenemos que esperar a que abra el mercado para encontrarlo”.

“Veo que tu aceptaste mi oferta, humana” Luz se giró de golpe y frente a ella se encontraba ya el Wizarmon con el pergamino en su mano, la sorpresa la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, tropezándose con su compañera y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

“No hagas eso por favor” Dijo la Elecmon desde debajo de las piernas de su compañera.

“Lamento mi súbita llegada, pero mi tiempo de descanso está un poco apretado asi que debo volver pronto a mi investigación ¿Dónde está la reliquia que acordamos?”  
La humana se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, poniendo una mano en el microondas “No pudimos sacarlo de la pila, pero te conseguimos algo casi tan viejo y con la misma cantidad de radiación ¡Enciéndelo nena!”.

Luzura genero un poco de electricidad en sus colas, y entonces hizo que esta misma recorriera el microondas, activándolo completamente “¡Ta da!” tanto la Digimon como su compañera hicieron una pequeña pose extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, sonriendo de oreja a oreja “¡Un calentador de comida humano 100% funcional!”.

El Wizarmon llevo su mano a su barbilla, camino de un lado a otro analizando dicho aparato, presiono uno de los botones para comprobar que funcionaran y miro satisfecho los números en la pequeña pantalla “No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy contento con esto” De un movimiento de su vara, el microondas comenzó a flotar hacia él, haciendo que Luzura se cayera en el proceso “A sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes” sin decir más dejo el pergamino en manos de la humana, y se dio la vuelta para volver a perderse entre la multitud de personas que recién se formaban.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la humana rompió el hielo “Es un tipo curioso”.

========================================

El camino a la guarida de Fafnir era largo y probablemente les habría tomado días llegar hasta allí a pie, afortunadamente el servicio de vuelos de Birdramon estaba a un precio accesible para llevarlas hasta la entrada del Bosque Profundo, desde allí solo fue cuestión de seguir el camino indicado por el mapa. “¿Estas segura de que no nos perderemos a la hora de volver?” Luzura pregunto mientras se abría paso entre los arbustos “¿Si sabes cómo leer un mapa verdad?”.

“¿Debo recordarte ese viaje por carretera en el que te alimentaba mientras ayudaba a mi mamá con las direcciones?” La humana respondió mientras analizaba detenidamente el mapa en sus manos ‘No puede ser muy diferente a usar la aplicación de Mapas’ pensó mientras confirmaba que este no estuviera de cabeza “Además, tengo nuestra salida cubierta ¿Recuerdas esos dulces que compre mientras íbamos camino al mercado?”.

“¿Esos que parecían rocas y que eran más duros que un ladrillo?” Contestando la pregunta de su compañera, la humana se dio la vuelta un momento, mostrando que de la pequeña cangurera en su cintura colgaba una bolsa con un pequeño agujero hecho de tal forma que, con solo moverse un poco, uno de los “dulces” caería al suelo “Realmente me gusta como piensas” la Digimon siguió caminando enfrente con tal de mantener limpio el camino.

“¡Este mapa no tiene sentido!” La humana se dejó caer sobre un pequeño tronco en medio de un claro al que habían llegado, ya la mitad de la bolsa para el rastro estaba vacía.

“Luz, tengo hambre” Luzura dio un pequeño salto y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de su compañera “¿Trajiste algo de comer además de esos feos dulces?” Ya casi era medio dia, ambas habían tenido que salir sin desayunar con tal de que no fueran atrapadas en el acto y en todo el dia lo único que habían podido comer eran unas extrañas pero dulces manzanas que encontraron en un árbol cerca de la ciudad.

“Debería tener algunos dulces de los que nos dio Eda después de hacer las entregas del otro día” La humana reviso entre sus cosas, pero para su mala fortuna no tenía nada más que su teléfono y algunas vendas para emergencias.

“Eso también podría servir” Luzura dio un pequeño salto hacia el teléfono, de inmediato y para sorpresa de su compañera todo su cuerpo se empezó a transformar en pequeños cubos de datos que fueron absorbidos por el teléfono.

“¡Luzura! ¡Luzura ¿A dónde te has ido?!” Evitando entrar en pánico apenas, Luz se puso a revisar rápidamente todas las pantallas de su teléfono, recordando entonces esa nueva aplicación que apareció justo antes de que llegaran a ese mundo. ‘Digivice Terminal’, en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí no se le había ocurrido revisar que era lo que tenía esa aplicación pues su mente había estado ocupada en otras cosas, al abrirla una imagen extrañamente familiar. Se trataba de una pequeña isla hecha totalmente en pixeles, con una pequeña casa con una puerta y una ventana, a su lado lo que parecía un campo de siembra totalmente vacío. De la pequeña casa salió un conjunto de pixeles muy familiar, pero ahora a todo color y parecía traer algo con ella “Ahí estas Luzura” La humana dejo salir un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al ver nuevamente a su compañera.

Su soledad no duro más pues inmediatamente su compañera se materializo frente a ella tal y como lo hizo esa noche que se conocieron cara a cara, con ella traía dos enormes pedazos de carne y una botella de agua “Es bueno saber que mis cosas se movieron a tu teléfono cuando me mude allí” volviéndose a sentar en las piernas de Luz, se puso a comer felizmente uno de los trozos de carne mientras ofrecía el otro.

Le tomo un segundo reconocer que el segundo trozo era para ella, otro más para olerlo y ver si se encontraba en un buen estado, pero finalmente decidió confiar en que su amiga jamás le daría algo que la dañara y dio un gran mordisco. Dicha carne era de hecho muy buena, y ambas continuaron comiendo hasta que ya no les quedo más. Luz aun tenía muchas preguntas, pero por ahora lo importante era encontrar una forma de leer ese mapa y llegar hasta la guarida de Fafnir.

Revisando nuevamente su teléfono, Luz pudo notar que dentro de la pantalla del Digivice Terminal había un pequeño icono de un mapa, al presionarlo se desplego una pantalla holográfica que mapeaba todo el terreno y además mostraba su posición actual “Me pregunto si…” Toqueteando un poco las opciones, esta descubrió que había una que le dejaba ocupar la cámara del teléfono en conjunto al mapa “Luzura ¿Podrías sujetar el mapa frente a mí un momento?” La Digimon obedeció y de inmediato desplego el mapa frente a su compañera. Al enfocar el mapa con la cámara, este fue escaneado a la perfección y se sobrepuso sobre el mapeado del bosque que mostraba anteriormente. Ahora que podían ver su posición en tiempo real les sería mucho más fácil, y para sorpresa de ambas parecían estar mucho más cerca de la entrada de lo que esperaban, tal fue su alegría que no notaron que los árboles que rodeaban el claro tenían ojos y las estaban observando detenidamente desde hace unos minutos.

========================================

Fuera de las gigantescas murallas que protegían Boneframe había una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña a la cual llego la Dama Búho con su enorme compañero detrás de ella, el solo retumbar que siguió a su aterrizaje fue suficiente para que su habitante saliera a recibir a sus visitas “Ah, Dama Búho, Ave de la Calamidad ¿que los trae tan temprano a mi humilde morada?” El Wizarmon tenía en sus manos una gran taza metálica con un líquido caliente que parecía disfrutar mucho por la forma en la que se detenía a dar pequeños sorbos cada ciertos segundos.

“Tú sabes porque estamos aquí” Eda se acercó a paso firme “Tu rata tramposa solo debes hacer tratos conmigo, aprovecharte de la inexperiencia de mi aprendiz para tener algo gratis es bajo hasta para ti” Con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos apunto directo a la cara del Digimon mago que ni si quiera reacciono.

“¡Si! ¡Solo nosotros podemos hacer eso!” King se asomó de entre el cabello de Eda, parecía que viajaba cómodo allí.

“No estas ayudando” La bruja murmuro entre dientes tratando de mantener su postura firme.

Wizarmon finalmente se terminó su bebida y utilizando su magia hizo flotar la taza de vuelta a su cabaña “Te equivocas en algo Dama Búho, yo no he obtenido un artefacto gratis porque puedo asegurarte de que el mapa a la guarida de Fafnir el Codicioso era algo real, y esa aprendiz humana tuya se veía muy decidida a comprobarlo. Asi que te sugeriría que fueras por ella rápido antes de que los peligros del Bosque Profundo lleguen a ella primero”.

Eda deseaba tanto golpear esa estúpida cara y terminar de cocerle la boca, pero tenía razón en algo y era que tenían que ir por su aprendiz antes de que algún Digimon salvaje se la topara primero.

“Y para tu suerte, siempre cuento con copias de todos mis documentos importantes” De su capa saco otro pergamino, pero este era mucho más nuevo “Por lo que estoy dispuesto a darte esta copia del mapa a cambio de- El retumbar que provoco el puño de Outlaw al chocar con el suelo fue tan fuerte que los árboles de las cercanías perdieron casi todas sus hojas, además de dejar un cráter del tamaño de la cabaña -absolutamente nada, este va por mi cuenta”.

========================================

Las cosas habían estado yendo demasiado bien para Luz y Luzura, por eso no fue sorpresa alguna cuando se dieron cuenta de que corrían por sus vidas escapando de una gran horda de Woodmons ansiosos de dejarlas sin energía. Al principio uno o dos no habían sido un problema de evadir o incluso intentar combatir, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era más de una docena la que le pisaba los talones a la humana correr se volvió la idea más sensata “¡¿Cuánto tiempo falta para esa cueva o lo que sea que buscamos?!” Luzura iba nuevamente sobre los hombros de Luz, tratando de alejar a cualquier Woodmon que se acercara demasiado.

“¡El mapa dice que solo unos cuantos metros!” Esta era una situación muy familiar para este momento, tener que huir de la batalla para salir vivas en lugar de pelear como siempre había soñado que lo haría. “Con razón Eda no quiere entrenarte, eres una cobarde” Luz volvió a ignorar a la voz en su cabeza, no era el momento adecuado, tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes como el correr mientras miraba su teléfono para guiarse al camino correcto, o esquivar esa gruesa rama de árbol que venía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Con un grito, Luz hizo un movimiento rápido tratando de frenarse, pero en su lugar solo consiguió caerse hacia atrás que por la velocidad a la que iba la hizo derrapar por el suelo esquivando a otro Woodmon que había tratado de cortarles el paso. Para fortuna de ambas al caerse de tal forma parecían haber activado algún mecanismo escondido pues se abrió una puerta oculta en el suelo por donde ambas cayeron sin que sus perseguidores pudieran hacer nada para seguirlas.

Un túnel oscuro se extendía sin un final a la vista tanto por detrás como por enfrente al par que aun trataba de reincorporarse, Luz fue la primera en ponerse de pie y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia arriba. La profunda oscuridad le imposibilitaba el mirar más allá de sus manos, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a utilizar nuevamente su teléfono para poder ver bien, esperando que su batería aun resistiera hasta que estuvieran en una situación más tranquila.

El agujero por el que habían caído era lo suficientemente profundo para no poder ver la parte superior con la luz de su teléfono, lo cual solo la hacía preguntarse como habían caído tanto pero no haber sufrido daño alguno al impactar con el suelo. Su respuesta llego al tratar de dar un paso y darse cuenta de que todo el suelo tembló como si fuera una gelatina gigante, al bajar la luz de su teléfono para verlo bien, la humana y su compañera notaron que se trataba de alguna especie de limo amarillo lo que había frenado su caída, este se extendía por todo el túnel.

“Luz espera,” Luzura se interpuso cuando su compañera se agacho nuevamente a revisar de que se trataba realmente esa sustancia, había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso, casi como si su instinto le dijera que lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible de eso. La Elecmon trepo rápidamente por el cuerpo de su compañera hasta estar sobre su cabeza “Mejor sigamos adelante, si realmente esta es la guarida de Fafnir entonces necesitamos una prueba para llevársela a Eda”.

La humana asintió animada, si era verdad que habían encontrado el lugar en el mapa entonces tenía una victoria en sus manos. Fue tal su prisa que no vieron que a sus espaldas estaban comenzando a acumularse burbujas amarillas.

========================================

Cuando el grupo de la Dama Búho llego a la entrada del bosque, lo último que esperaban era encontrarse a un gran número de Woodmons luchando entre ellos para conseguir algo en el suelo. Abrirse paso no fue difícil gracias a la abrumadora fuerza de Outlaw que los apartaba sin problema alguno y si alguno trataba de luchar de un solo golpe era enviado de vuelta a las profundidades del bosque.

King logro escabullirse entre las pilas de Woodmons derrotados, y en sus pequeñas patas tenía lo que les provocaba ese comportamiento tan errático “Ew ¿esta cosa horrible le gusta a estos cabeza de corteza?”. Eda tomo en su mano lo que parecía una nuez cuadrada, Nuez Cobb, horrible si se trataba de comer por si sola pero muy buena como acompañante, con los nutrientes perfectos para volver loco a un Digimon planta como los Woodmon, y viendo el patrón con el que se los habían estado topando era obvio que la humana había usado las nueces con la esperanza de que le sirvieran para guiarse de vuelta. Una lástima que hubiera estado caminando en círculos.

========================================

“¡Assasin’s Bold!” Un golpe directo, pero no demasiado efectivo. Frente a las chicas se alzaba un enorme Digimon que estaba totalmente compuesto de llamas de un color rojo oscuro que se formaban para asemejarse a un lagarto humanoide, todo a excepción por su casco y garras de un dorado opaco. Si Luz podía recordar bien ella diría que se trataba de un Flare Lizamon, pero los colores no concordaban con la imagen que había visto hace tanto tiempo.

Después de haber dejado el túnel habían llegado a una enorme caverna iluminada por cientos de antorchas de fuego oscuro, al pasar junto a una de estas el fuego se comenzó a expandir y de las llamas apareció este Digimon con el que ahora estaban luchando. “¡Dread Fire!” el lagarto de fuego ataco con sus oscuras llamas, Luzura logro evadirlo haciendo una rápida voltereta hacia un lado y al reincorporarse volvió a atacar con su Assasin’s Bold.

Luz se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para analizar el campo de batalla, pero no tanto como para verse envuelta en el fuego cruzado “Podemos hacerlo, podemos hacer esto,” se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de recordar cualquier información sobre Flare Lizamon, aunque no fuera el mismo Digimon con el que luchaban en ese momento era obvio que se trataba de alguna subespecie. “¡A tu derecha, salta a la izquierda!” Grito, y Luzura de inmediato reacciono saltando a la dirección que su Tamer le dijo, otro de esos reptiles de fuego había aparecido probablemente de otra de las antorchas a su alrededor y había tratado de acabar con Luzura utilizando sus llameantes fauces. Si la batalla ya era difícil al estar luchando con un Nivel Adulto, ahora estando dos contra una era mucho menos favorable.

Luz miro a todas direcciones buscando alguna opción que las ayudara a salir de esto, Luzura por su parte estaba dedicándose a evadir ataque tras ataque, las llamas oscuras por poco quemando sus colas de no ser por la facilidad que tenía para hacerse una pequeña esfera. La humana rápidamente volvió a sacar su teléfono con la esperanza de haber salvado algún documento de sus largas jornadas de investigación para prepararse para algún combate contra otro Tamer, pero para su sorpresa lo que la recibió fue una pantalla secundaria de la extraña aplicación Digivice Terminal que decía “Modo Batalla”. La información de los Digimon que atacaban a Luzura se hizo presente ante su Tamer, Dark Lizamon, nivel adulto, tipo Virus. Igualmente, la información de Luzura estaba presente en la pantalla indicando que iba perdiendo poco a poco su salud ante el calor de esas llamas oscuras “¡Tengo que actuar ahora queremos salir de esta!” la humana se puso nuevamente a ver el campo de batalla, tratando de relajar su respiración para no sucumbir a un ataque de pánico, ella podía hacer esto, ellas podían hacer esto, eran un equipo y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un enemigo abrumador. “Pero esta vez están en desventaja numérica” La voz en su cabeza la interrumpió nuevamente, Luz estuvo a punto de gritarle que se callara cuando finalmente le llego una idea. La voz estaba equivocada, no estaban en desventaja numérica.

Luzura había quedado acorralada, retrocediendo contra una pared con sus colas listas para volver a atacar a cualquiera de los Dark Lizamon que diera el primer paso, fue entonces cuando una roca golpeo el casco metálico de uno de sus atacantes “¡Oye! ¡Feo!” Ambos Digimon se voltearon al origen de esa voz, y de inmediato otra roca le pego en la cabeza a uno de ellos “¡Lagarto super desarrollado ven a atraparme!”.

El susodicho se lanzó de inmediato contra la humana, pero esta salto para ponerse detrás de una de las rocas que adornaban las paredes de la cueva para cubrirse, y asi yendo de cobertura en cobertura para darle espacio a su compañera. Luzura no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo su Jamming Thunder a la espalda de su oponente distraído para derribarlo el tiempo suficiente para posicionarse de una forma más conveniente “¡Luz! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” El Dark Lizamon se volvió a incorporar y trato de atacar nuevamente, pero Luzura volvió a evadirlo por los pelos.

“¡Somos compañeras! ¡Igual que con el Dokugumon no te dejare sola en el combate!” Luz apenas logró evadir un ataque que casi prende su sudadera en llamas “¡Tengo un plan, pero necesito que confíes en mí!”. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo un segundo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que la Digimon supiera que podía confiar plenamente en su amiga. Ambas continuaron esquivando los imponentes ataques de fuego oscuro que venían a ellas sin cuartel alguno, no siempre saliendo ilesas, pero sin parar de moverse, guiando a algún lado a sus perseguidores. Fue en el momento en que sus espaldas chocaron la una con la otra que parecía que no podían correr más, frente a cada una había un Dark Lizamon y a ambos se les notaba en su distorsionado rostro que estaban más que cansados de ese juego del gato y el ratón, sin perder más tiempo ambos fueron al ataque con sus Snipe Fang.

En ese momento Luz tomo a Luzura entre sus manos y la lanzo lo más alto que pudo, a la vez que se arrojó al suelo en el último segundo para ver como ambos Digimon se acababan mordiendo el uno al otro directo al cuello, fue tal el dolor y la sorpresa que ninguno noto que Luzura volvía hacia abajo con sus colas cargadas hasta el límite, la humana rápidamente rodo hacia su derecha para evitar el impacto que se venía “¡Tail Dusk!”. Otro golpe directo, esta vez en la cabeza de ambos con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar el equivalente a un relámpago golpeando el suelo, pero a menor escala. Ambos Dark Lizamon cayeron finalmente al suelo, finalmente fuera de combate.

Después de unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, ambas se volvieron a recomponer en el suelo de la caverna, los ojos cafés de la humana mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de la Elecmon, un momento después ambas corrieron a abrazarse, estallando en risas y llanto pues no solo habían logrado una victoria por sus méritos propios sino que además en una batalla contra dos oponentes, nada más importaba, ni el cansancio, ni el hambre, ni el hecho de que otro Dark Lizamon estaba saliendo de las antorchas en las paredes listo para enfrentarlas, ambas se sentían llenas de confianza y listas para enfrentar cualquier reto que les diera esa mazmorra.

Ninguna tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí ya ni a cuantos enemigos habían derrotado, si, era mucho más fácil pelear cuando los enemigos venían de uno en uno y más aún cuando ambas trabajaban juntas para abrumarlos, pero aun asi Luz tenía la impresión de que cada vez era más sencillo ¿Acaso Luzura se estaba volviendo más fuerte después de cada combate? Tal vez el Digivice Terminal tenga alguna respuesta, pero Luz no tuvo tiempo de revisar cuando ella y su compañera se percataron de que estaban frente a una gigantesca puerta con 2 estatuas resguardándola.  
“¿Sera aquí? ¿Debe ser aquí no es asi? Las cámaras de tesoros en los animes y videojuegos siempre tienen puertas gigantes con estatuas a los lados custodiándolas”. Luz se acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre las puertas y empujando con todo lo que tenía, estas no se movieron ni un milímetro.

“Tal vez existe alguna palanca secreta o necesitas una palabra clave” Luzura se puso a buscar en la base de una de las estatuas, Luz por su parte corrió hacia la estatua del otro lado y de la misma forma se puso a buscar. Estando tan cerca, la humana pudo notar que las formas de dichas estatuas eran extrañamente familiares, grandes seres que parecían el medio camino entre un dragón y un demonio.  
El sonido de una roca agrietándose la hizo voltear hacia arriba justo a tiempo para que pequeños escombros le cayeran en el rostro, y al sacudírselos de encima pudo ver los dos pares de ojos rojos que se habían fijado sobre ella, y en ese momento fue que recordó a que Digimon le recordaba esa figura espantosa, el temible Dragón Maligno, Devidramon.

La gigantesca bestia se libró de un movimiento de la capa de roca que cubría su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de cortar a su presa con sus enormes garras rojas, Luz muy apenas pudo esquivar el zarpazo no sin caerse de golpe al suelo rocoso, Luzura por su parte corrió para quitar a su compañera del medio cuando el segundo Devidramon despertó también de su letargo e imito la acción de su igual. “No hay problema, solo es otra pelea en desventaja, podemos hacer esto, tal vez sean 10 veces más grandes que los Dark Lizamon pero podemos hacer esto,” la humana pensó tratando de recuperar algo de la confianza que tenía hasta hace unos segundos, pero toda se perdio en el momento en el que levanto la vista para ver el campo de batalla y se topó nuevamente con 4 penetrantes ojos rojos que parecían verle directo al alma, esta no era la misma mirada de hace un momento, ahora podía sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba lentamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, como apretaba sus manos alrededor de su compañera en un intento de no dejarla ir mientras los gritos de Luzura pidiéndole que reaccionara se iban haciendo nada más que un ruido blanco. Las lágrimas de pavor en sus ojos distorsionando todo a su alrededor a excepción de la enorme bestia que se acercaba enseñando afiladas garras y colmillos en una diabólica sonrisa de satisfacción.

“¡Jamming Thunder!” La fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió por un segundo el cuerpo de Luz fue suficiente para sacarla de su trance, justo a tiempo para que se tirara al suelo otra vez y asi esquivar la enorme y punzante cola que casi la golpeaba. Luzura la había salvado, si, sentía el cuerpo algo entumido por el ataque eléctrico, pero era mejor que tener un agujero en el estómago. “Somos un equipo” La Digimon se incorporó frente a ella y comenzó a generar electricidad en sus colas nuevamente “Luchamos juntas y nos cuidamos mutuamente”.

Luz encontró nuevamente su convicción, Luzura tenía razón, siempre habían estado ahí la una para la otra y lo demostraron hace poco tiempo en el túnel, levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban se puso en posición desafiante, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos hiciera algo, el destino les volvió a sonreír.

“¡Shadow Wing!” Un inmenso pájaro de fuego paso sobre ellas golpeando de lleno a ambos Devidramons, acabando no solo con ellos si no también con la puerta que les impedía el paso.  
Volteándose lentamente, fueron recibidas por una imagen casi tan aterradora como la de Devidramon. Ante ellas de alzaba Eda con los brazos cruzados, King y Outlaw adelante y detrás de ella respectivamente imitando la misma pose y mirándolas con unos ojos acusatorios. La humana quería creer que estaban en problemas por escaparse de casa y casi morir, pero en el fondo sabia la verdadera razón del enojo de su maestra.

Después de un sermón sobre como jamás debes aceptar la primera oferta de los cerebritos desesperados como ese Wizarmon y una larga lista de consejos sobre cómo estafarles correctamente, la Dama Búho desordeno suavemente el ya caótico cabello de su aprendiz para sorpresa de esta que más bien esperaba un castigo. “Tengo que admitir que, aunque aceptaras ese trato a mis espaldas y prácticamente regalaras un aparato por el que podría haberle sacado hasta las escrituras de su casa, me has sorprendido. No solo comprobaste que este sitio existe, sino que además lograron abrirse paso ante tantos oponentes y para cuando las alcanzamos las vemos plantándole cara a semejantes bestias.” La gran sonrisa de Eda dejaba ver una pisca de orgullo, y aunque solo fue algo momentáneo, Luz no pudo evitar sentir una gran felicidad dentro de su pecho pues de cierta forma había logrado probarse. “Ahora vamos a ver que podemos llevarnos de aquí antes de que se active otra trampa”.

El grupo pasaba por los escombros de las enormes puertas cuando la realización le llego a Luz ¿trampas? Si los Digimon habían prácticamente actuado como trampas, pero su comportamiento era más el de guardias que otra cosa, además ¿cómo había pasado Outlaw por el túnel por el que ellas habían llegado? Si apenas era lo suficientemente grande para que ellas cupieran. “Oh, nosotros llegamos por la puerta principal, el camino estaba lleno de trampas mortales y Digimon Nivel Perfecto custodiando cada esquina, fue todo un paseo por el parque.” King respondió tomando la delantera y sacudiéndose los hombros como si él hubiera hecho todo el trabajo.

La enorme sala frente a ellos brillaba mucho más que los ojos de la Dama Búho y su compañero ante tal cantidad de tesoros. Oro, joyas, reliquias perdidas en el tiempo, había de todo ahí y estaba todo a su alcance, pero lo que más resaltaba era el gigantesco esqueleto de lo que parecía un dragón al medio de todo, Fafnir el codicioso, cuyo deseo por tener tesoros fue tal que aun después de su muerte sus huesos se aferraban a los mismos.

“Si yo fuera ustedes, me quedaría donde estoy” Una voz les interrumpió antes de que pudieran avanzar, en las alturas se hizo visible el Wizarmon que había provocado todo esto, usando su magia para flotar se posiciono cerca del esqueleto de Fafnir.

“¡Oh tu montón de paja rastrera! ¡Sabía que tramabas algo!” Outlaw fue el primero en moverse y señalar al recién llegado “No me digas ¿Trabajabas para Fafnir y nos usaste para llegar hasta él y revivirlo? ¿O acaso quieres todo el tesoro para ti mismo y nos darás un sermón de porque lo mereces?”.

“Al contrario, Ave de la Calamidad, no tengo interés alguno en Fafnir o su tesoro, por mi pueden quedárselo todo pero yo solo quiero una cosa, y sabía que no podría alcanzarla sin su ayuda,” Metiendo su mano enguantada en las vacías orbitas del fallecido dragón, el Wizarmon saco luego de unos segundos algo parecido a un mecanismo antiguo, mucho más viejo que cualquiera de los objetos en casa de Eda, “Fafnir siempre se guardó los mejores artefactos humanos para él, con esto poder continuar mis investigaciones”.

“Si eso es lo que querías cabeza de paja ¿Por qué nos has dicho que no nos moviéramos?” Eda alzo la voz preparando su bastón para cualquier emergencia.  
“Porque si avanzan más solo despertaran a los Zurumon”.

“¿A los que?” King ya estaba en frente a una de las enormes pilas de tesoros, hundiendo sus pequeñas garras en ella cuando Luz noto que el suelo de esta cámara era idéntico al del túnel por el que habían caído. En ese suelo amarillo empezaron a aparecer par tras par de ojos rojos apenas la pila se movió un poco, miles, se podían contar por miles los ojos rojos y pequeñas bocas que comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo y a sonreír maquiavélicamente.

“¡Si yo fuera ustedes saldría de aquí lo más rápido que sea posible!” El Wizarmon guardo su premio en uno de sus bolsillos y a toda velocidad salió disparado hacia la salida utilizando una ráfaga de viento generada desde su bastón, pasando por encima del grupo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano “¡Siempre es un placer negociar con ustedes!”.

Eda gruño algo frustrada, pero en este momento tenía algo más importante por lo que preocuparse “¡Outlaw! ¡Toma todo lo que puedas!” Con un movimiento de su bastón recogió a Luz, Luzura y King poniéndolos sobre este “¡Tendremos que hacer un tomar y correr!”.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir pequeñas burbujas amarillas, que dada la gran cantidad de Zurumon rápidamente empezaron a cubrir la habitación. Eda genero un círculo de luz verde claro con sus dedos, y de este salió un poderoso tornado que las lanzo directo a los huesos de Fafnir y a otra pila de tesoros, para horror de todos el gigantesco esqueleto y montón de oro comenzaron a derretirse dada la gran cantidad de sustancias toxicas que estas tenían, y mientras los huesos del legendario dragón se volvían una masa sin forma su dentadura se curveo de una forma que por un segundo parecía sonreír de forma satisfecha como sabiendo que él y su tesoro se perderían juntos por la eternidad.

Outlaw ya tenía sus enormes manos llenas, asi como el resto del grupo que tomaron todo lo que pudieran llevar sin perder el agarre en el bastón que los separaba de la cada vez más creciente cantidad de burbujas toxicas. Al vez que ya no podía seguir evitando que las burbujas se acercaran Eda dio la vuelta al bastón y tanto ella como su compañero salieron disparados a toda velocidad en camino a la salida, la velocidad era tal que la humana y los dos Digimon muy apenas podían sostenerse. Iban con tanta prisa que casi no notan la nueva pared de burbujas que se formó frente a ellos.

El túnel, Luz razono, si el túnel por el que llegaron también estaba formado por Zurumons listos para tender una trampa eso explicaba porque Luzura no quería molestarlos, aunque al parecer eso no evito que comenzaran a liberar su mortífero ataque también. Outlaw dejo salir un gran suspiro por lo arto que estaba de esto “¡Esto me duele a mi tanto como a ti Edalyn!” Antes de que la bruja pudiera preguntar a que se refería, Outlaw dejo caer los tesoros en sus manos y se lanzó a envolver al grupo con su cuerpo antes de comenzar a rotar sobre sí mismo tan rápido como le era posible, “¡Fire Hurricane!” El Garudamon envolvió todo su cuerpo en llamas, convirtiéndose en un torbellino de fuego que atravesó la pared de burbujas venenosas y el techo de la caverna abriéndose paso hasta el bosque. El impacto fue tal que toda la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse, en menos de un parpadeo, la guarida de Fafnir el Codicioso desapareció nuevamente de la faz de ese mundo, esta vez por siempre.

La humana, su maestra y los dos pequeños Digimon viajaban sobre las enormes manos de Outlaw en su camino de vuelta a la Casa Búho, no solo habían perdido la gran pila que Outlaw llevaba consigo si no que la mayoría de lo que tomaron individualmente se cayó durante su rápida huida. Luz estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre estas, no sabía si podría considerar esta aventura como un éxito o un rotundo fracaso, es cierto que había logrado sumar varias victorias junto a Luzura a su récord de equipo, pero el principal objetivo que era recuperar el tesoro había terminado en desastre.

Una mano se posiciono sobre el hombro de la adolescente, al levantar el rostro vio a su maestra que le daba una sonrisa simpática. “Lo siento mucho Eda,” fue lo primero que salió de su boca “No solo le di un aparato valioso al Wizarmon si no que perdimos todo el tesoro de Fafnir, puedo entender si no me quieres como tu aprendiz”.

“Quería demostrar tanto que valía lo suficiente para ser una Tamer y solo eche a perder las cosas.” Luz sintió algo sobre su espalda, era su compañera dándole su mejor intento de un abrazo dadas sus cortas patas, esto la hizo sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma pero aún tenía mucha vergüenza para encarar a su maestra.

“¿Probarte? ¿Estas bromeando?” Eda dijo en un tono despreocupado lo cual hizo que su pupila la viera fijamente algo confundida “Luz, te metiste a uno de los bosques más peligrosos del continente con un sebo que las convertía en la presa principal, encontraste por ti misma un sitio que ni yo creía totalmente que existía, se abrieron paso por ustedes mismas a través de quien sabe cuántos Digimon que les tenían la ventaja numérica.” La mujer paso su pulgar por la mejilla de la menor para limpiarle una lagrima que cayo mientras le hablaba, “No tienes que probar nada, ni a mí ni a nadie, la única que decide tu valor eres tú misma. Y aunque tal vez sea un poco verdad que tal vez no he sido la mejor maestra, eso no cambia el hecho de que te acepte como mi aprendiz, y tal vez sea hora de que yo también me tome ese trabajo en serio.”

Eda no pudo continuar con su charla antes de que Luz se lanzara sobre ella a darle un gran abrazo, “Gracias, Eda” dijo entre sollozos ahogados contra el vestido de la mayor, esta solo respondió acariciándole la cabeza en un cariñoso gesto.

Mientras Luzura veía todo también resistiendo el llanto, King había trepado al hombro de Outlaw para hablar con el de cerca, “¿Deberíamos decirles que todos los Digimon en esa cueva estaban tan debilitados por tanto tiempo en animación suspendida que apenas eran mas fuertes que un nivel infantil?” susurro en un tono burlón.  
“Déjalas tener este momento.”

Mientras volaban hacia el atardecer, Luz pudo observar en la distancia unas inmensas estructuras que se elevaban hasta tocar el cielo y mucho más allá de las nubes. Torres infinitas iguales a la Torre de la Ira donde habían estado hace unos días, desde esa perspectiva podía ver 4 de ellas que parecían alineadas en un patrón especifico, y si su memoria no le fallaba había visto otras 3 cuando iban de camino al bosque montadas en la cabina del Birdramon. 7 torres ¿Acaso en cada una habría alguien como el Guardian Wrath? Aun le quedaban muchas preguntas sobre este mundo tan fantástico e inmenso, pero podía esperar a encontrar esas respuestas luego de un merecido descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de cualquier pregunta:  
> Fafnir el codicioso era un Imperialdramon (Black).  
> El mecanismo que Wizarmon se llevo se trata de esto: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mecanismo_de_Anticitera  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y si no se enteraron pero también comencé otro AU llamado "Los Misterios de la Torre Hirviente" donde las cosas son un poco mas calmadas.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo, en el siguiente si veremos nuevas caras, o probablemente sea el momento de darle algo de trasfondo a Eda. Pase lo que pase, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer todo esto, originalmente tenia planeado que Luz llegara al Digital World al final del capitulo, pero como ya estaba quedándome muy largo decidí dejarlo para el siguiente. Se agradece cualquier comentario y consejo sobre como podría mejorar mi escritura.  
> Nota aparte, estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude a traducir el fanfic al ingles.


End file.
